MY LOVE FOR YOU
by Always YeWook
Summary: [UPDATE] Kisah persahabatan antara Ryeowook dan Yesung. Sampai akhirnya Ryeowook mengaku pada Yesung kalau dia adalah seorang Gay. YeWook Yesung Ryeowook YAOI READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**"** **MY LOVE FOR YOU"**

 **Author :** Always_Yewook

 **Main Characters :** Kim Yesung  & Kim Ryeowook

 **Characters :** Some Super Junior Members

 **Disclaimer :** This Fanfict is Mine but the cast belong to God

 **Warning :** B x B, Typos, No Plagiat

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Beberapa menu makanan sudah tersusun rapi di atas meja berukuran kecil.

"Tinggal menunggu dia pulang," ucap _namja_ berperawakan manis yang menyiapkan semua makanan tersebut.

"Aku pulang!," seru seseorang dari pintu masuk. "Kau terlambat 10 menit," sahut _namja_ yang berada didalam sambil membuka pintu.

"Lebih baik terlambat dari pada aku tidak kembali sama sekali kan?" jelas _namja_ yang baru masuk itu sambil membuka sepatunya.

"Haha.. Benar juga. Kau mau langsung makan atau mandi dulu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan langsung makan. Diluar sangat dingin, aku ingin segera merasakan sup hangat buatanmu"

Yesung, pria yang baru saja sampai ke apartemen itu langsung menjatuhkan bokongnya ke bantal duduk dan menghirup aroma makanan yang dibuat oleh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook, pria perperawakan manis itu tersenyum senang melihat antusias Yesung dengan masakannya, padahal sudah setiap hari dia melihat Yesung seperti itu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa makan pelan-pelan saja?. Di apartemen ini hanya ada kita berdua, tidak ada yang akan merebut makananmu"

Yesung hanya memamerkan cengiran bodohnya dan lanjut menikmati makan malamnya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu dulu, agar selesai makan kau bisa langsung mandi"

"Ah~ Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Ryeowook- _ah_. Terima kasih"

Ryeowook tersenyum tulus sebelum dia beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, dan sejak 3 tahun yang lalu lah mereka sudah tinggal bersama.

_FlashBack ON_

 _Ryeowook berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan kecil yang akan membawanya menuju apartemen yang ditinggalinya, apartemen yang tidak jauh dari kampusnya juga. Namja manis itu baru memasuki semester awal dengan jurusan seni musik._

 _"_ _Apa tidak bisa lebih murah lagi, Ahjumma?"_

 _"_ _Ini juga sudah sangat murah. Tidak ada rumah sewa yang lebih murah dibandingkan disini"_

 _Tidak sengaja Ryeowook mendengar percakapan seorang namja dan ahjumma saat dia melewati sebuah rumah berukuran kecil._

 _"_ _Ahjumma, memangnya kau tidak kasihan padaku? Wajahku tampan bukan karna operasi plastik, jadi jangan berpikir aku punya banyak uang. Aku sudah tampan sejak lahir" ucap namja yang tidak lain adalah Yesung._

 _Ryeowook terkekeh pelan mengdengar penuturan namja yang kepedean itu, Ryeowook sendiri sedang bersembunyi dilorong kecil. Ntah apa yang membuatnya untuk terus menguping perdebatan kecil itu._

 _"_ _Kalau kau tidak punya biaya, untuk apa kau menyewa rumah untuk kau tinggali sendiri?. Sudahlah… Masih banyak yang mau menyewa rumah ini, kau carilah tempat yang lebih murah, itupun kalau ada. Berdoa saja semoga kau tidak tidur dibangku taman malam ini"_

 _Ahjumma pemilik rumah sewa itu menepuk bahu Yesung dan beranjak pergi._

 _BRUG_

 _Yesung menendang kopernya kesal. "Aku harus mencari kemana lagi?"_

 _Dengan perasaan kesal, Yesung meraih gagang koper yang ditendangnya tadi dan meninggalkan tempat itu._

 _"_ _Kalau kau mau, kau bisa tinggal di apartemenku"_

 _Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, seseorang mengintrupsinya. Yesung berbalik, dilihatnya namja yang belum dikenalnya itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala dengan seksama._

 _"_ _Kau memang manis. Tapi maaf, aku bukan pria murahan"_

 _"_ _Huahahaha," Ryeowook tertawa begitu kencang, namja di depannya itu benar-benar aneh._

 _"_ _Dasar bodoh. Kau pikir aku ini apa?. Kenalkan, namaku Kim Ryeowook, aku mahasiswa baru di Super University," lanjut Ryeowook sambil mengulurkan tangannya_

 _Tangan Ryeowook terulur cukup lama sampai akhirnya dijabat oleh Yesung, "Kim Jongwoon imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung"_

 _"_ _Kenapa Yesung?"_

 _Yesung menarik tangannya dari jabatan tangan Ryeowook, kali ini kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada, bersikap begitu angkuh. "Yesoo Sungdae, the voice of art. Dan aku juga mahasiswa baru di Super University jurusan musik"_

 _"_ _Kita satu jurusan. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu. Jadi, kalau mau kau bisa tinggal bersamaku"_

 _Yesung tampak memikirkan perkataan Ryeowook. Kata orang tuanya, dia harus hati-hati tinggal di kota besar dan jangan mudah percaya dengan orang yang baru dikenal._

 _Tapi jika diperhatikan lagi, Yesung juga tidak percaya kalau namja mungil dan manis didepannya ini adalah seorang penipu._

 _"_ _Itu apartemenku," Yesung menoleh kearah gedung cukup tinggi yang ditunjuk oleh Ryeowook. "Aku ingin tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah bukan apartemen" akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk menolak tawaran Ryeowook._

 _"_ _Tapi rumah sewa di Seoul tidak semurah di daerah lain. Kalau kau memang mau tinggal sendiri, aku bisa membantumu mencari apartemen yang kosong"_

 _"_ _Kan sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau tinggal di apartemen"_

 _"_ _Aku bukannya memaksa, tapi sesama mahasiswa baru aku ingin membantumu, maka dari itu tinggal saja bersamaku, kau hanya perlu membayar setengahnya saja kan?. Untuk apa kau menyewa rumah, seperti mau berumah tangga saja"_

 _"_ _Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Sudah sana, aku harus dapat rumah sewa yang murah sebelum malam. Mengganggu saja"_

 _Ryeowook mendecih melihat Yesung yang sudah pergi, "Apartemenku di lantai 11 nomor 411! Kau ingat itu baik-baik"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Ini sudah malam, apa namja bernama Yesung itu sudah menemukan rumah sewa yang diharapkannya?" tanya Ryeowook sendiri sambil menatap pemandangan kota Seoul dimalam hari dari balkon apartemennya. "Aku sudah berbaik hati mempermudah hidupnya, tapi dia malah sok jual mahal"_

 _Ting Tong_

 _"_ _Itu pasti dia. Sudah ku duga pasti dia tidak akan menemukan rumah sewa yang sesuai kantongnya, haha" Ryeowook bersemangat menuju pintu dan membukanya._

 _Akhirnya ia punya teman juga untuk tinggal di apartemennya._

 _CKLEK_

 _"_ _Ahjumma?"_

 _Ternyata perkiraan Ryeowook salah, yang datang ke apartemennya justru tetangganya sendiri. "Untunglah kau ada di apartemen. Ahjumma hanya ingin memberikan kimchi ini padamu"_

 _Ryeowook mengambil sepiring kimchi yang diberikan Ahjumma itu, "Kamsahamnida Ahjumma. Kebetulan sekali sudah seminggu aku tidak makan kimchi"_

 _"_ _Hmm~ Tapi Ryeowook…," Ahjumma itu tampak ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Ada apa ahjumma?"_

 _"_ _Apa kau mengenalnya?"_

 _Ryeowook sedikit mengeluarkan badannya dari dalam apartemen untuk melihat orang yang dimaksud Ahjumma. Seorang namja yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam lalu tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan punggung yang bersandar tepat didepan apartemenya._

 _"_ _Ahjumma perhatikan, dia sudah 2 jam duduk disitu"_

 _Ryeowook tersenyum, ternyata orang yang dimaksud Ahjumma itu adalah Yesung. "Biar aku yang mengurusnya, Ahjumma"_

 _Setelah Ahjumma itu kembali ke apartemennya, Ryeowook mendekati Yesung. "Ya!" panggil Ryeowook._

 _Yesung yang tertidur dengan menggenggam gagang kopernya sedikit terusik dengan suara Ryeowook._

 _"_ _Hmm" sahut Yesung pada akhirnya. "Kenapa kau tidak memencet bel dan malah tidur disini?."_

 _"_ _A- aku lupa nomor apartemenmu. Jadi aku menunggumu untuk keluar saja, ternyata sampai membuatku tertidur seperti ini"_

 _Bohong, sebenarnya Yesung malu untuk memencet bel sampai akhirnya dia tertidur di lorong apartemen. . ._

 _Namja bodoh, itulah yang Ryeowook dapat simpulkan dari seorang Yesung._

 _"_ _Jadi kau sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamaku?"_

 _Yesung berdiri dan membersihkan bokongnya, "Ah~ Aku ingin segera istirahat. Ayo masuk"_

 _Bukannya menjawab, Yesung dengan seenaknya langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen Ryeowook._

 _"_ _Hwa~ Apartemenmu lumayan juga. Bersih dan nyaman"_

 _"_ _Tapi disini hanya ada satu kamar tidur"_

 _"_ _Kau bercanda" ucap Yesung dengan mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda"_

 _"_ _Ah yasudahlah. Lagipula aku pria normal dan kau normal juga kan?. Jadi tidak akan ada masalah"_

 _"_ _Mandilah, kau bau sekali"_

_Flash Back END_

Seperti itu lah cerita awal pertemuan hingga mereka bisa tinggal bersama. Yesung yang awalnya berpikir tidak akan menyenangkan jika tinggal bersama orang lain kini justru berpikir sebaliknya. Dia bersyukur saat itu Ryeowook menawarinya untuk tinggal bersama hingga sekarang ini.

Hubungan mereka pun menjadi sangat dekat, sangat dekat hingga Yesung sampai bergantung pada Ryeowook, sangat dekat hingga sampai Ryeowook salah paham dengan sikap Yesung padanya.

Ya, entah sejak kapan Ryeowook mulai menyukai Yesung. Dia menyadari perasaannya saat Yesung mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Victoria, hoobaenya di kampus. Saat itu Ryeowook tidak tau harus berekspresi bagaimana. Ia ingin tersenyum tapi hatinya merasa sangat sakit dan tidak memungkinkannya untuk menangis, jika ia menangis jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkannya jika Yesung bertanya.

.

.

.

"Kau tau kenapa hari ini aku pulang sedikit terlambat?" tanya Yesung saat kedua nya sudah berbaring nyaman di tempat tidur.

"Lupa jalan pulang?" jawab Ryeowook asal. "Tentu saja tidak. Tadi saat menuju apartemen aku tidak sengaja melihat Victoria di halte bis jadi aku menghampirinya dan mengajaknya mengobrol sambil menunggu bis nya datang. Hehe~ Aku senang sekali"

"Kau tidak berniat mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya?"

Yesung diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku tidak percaya diri, aku takut dia tidak menerimaku"

Ryeowook terkikik pelan, "Aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu punya rasa minder juga, biasanya kau selalu membanggakan dirimu"

"Jangan mengejekku. Kau sendiri apa ada orang yang kau sukai? Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku tentang asmara mu padahal kau punya banyak teman wanita yang cantik"

"Aku mengantuk. Selamat malam" Ryeowook mengubah posisi tidurnya memunggungi Yesung.

Ryeowook mengumpat dalam hati, ' _Kau ingin aku bicara tentang asmaraku? Ku pastikan kau akan langsung jijik melihatku dan segera pergi, aku tidak siap untuk itu asal kau tau._ '

GREP

"Kau selalu begini jika aku bertanya tentang hal itu. Yasudah, tidurlah yang nyenyak"

Kebiasaan Yesung jika tidur, yaitu memeluk Ryeowook. Dan itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Ryeowook bisa menyukai Yesung. Pernah Ryeowook menanyakan kebiasaan aneh Yesung itu tapi dengan santainya Yesung menjawab, "Cuaca sedang dingin" dan sekarang itu sudah menjadi rutinitas yang harus dilakukan jika ia tidur.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, sudah jam 8 lewat tapi keduanya masih bertahan dengan tidur pulasnya. Tidak masalah, ini hari libur jadi mereka memang sengaja untuk tidur lebih lama.

TING TONG

Salah satu dari mereka terganggu dengan suara itu. "Kau memasang alarm, Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung setengah sadar. "Tidak. Lagipula itu bukan suara alarmku"

TING TONG

"Eisssh.. Itu suara bel. Siapa yang mengganggu sepagi ini," Yesung menegakkan badannya dengan mata yang masih tertutup. "Cepat buka" perintah Ryeowook yang masih nyaman berbaring.

Dengan gontai Yesung keluar kamar dan melihat siapa yang datang dari layar interkom. "Sudah ku duga. Ck, mengganggu tidurku saja."

Ternyata yang datang adalah 3 teman seperjuangannya dengan Ryeowook di kampus. Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Belum sempat Yesung mengucapkan kata silahkan masuk, ke 3 orang itu sudah masuk lebih dulu saat Yesung membuka pintu. "Selamat tinggal hari libur yang tenang" ucap Yesung pelan.

"Kalian masih tidur eoh? Aku akan bangunkan Ryeowook," Eunhyuk langsung masuk ke satu-satunya kamar yang ada di apartemen itu.

"Kenapa kalian datang sepagi ini?" tanya Yesung. "Kami ingin sarapan disini" jawab Donghae sambil menunjukkan 2 plastik besar belanjaan.

"Kami sengaja tidak memberitahu. Kalau tidak seperti ini kau pasti tidak mengijinkannya. Kau yang memasak dengan Eunhyuk, oke!" jelas satunya lagi, Kyuhyun.

Kesibukan didapur terjadi beberapa menit setelahnya. Seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan, Yesung dan Eunhyuk yang memasak dan sedikit dibantu oleh Donghae, itupun kalau keduanya merasa terbantu. Sementara Ryeowook menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul dari balkon apartemen bersama Kyuhyun. Bukan bermaksud untuk bermalas-malasan hanya saja mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kau belum juga mengatakannya pada Yesung?," tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Belum," jawab Ryeowook tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri"

"Apa aku harus benar-benar mengatakannya?"

"Tentu saja"

"Tapi aku takut kalau dia akan berubah setelah dia tau yang sebenarnya, aku tidak siap dijauhi olehnya. Kau tau itu kan?"

"Aku tau. Tapi aku benar-benar sudah muak karna dia tidak pernah sedikit pun peka dengan perasaanmu. Aku sebagai sahabatmu gerah melihatmu terus-terusan seperti ini."

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Aku berjanji akan mengatakannya, tapi tidak sekarang," Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun, dia tidak ingin membicarakannya lebih lama dengan Kyuhyun.

Terkadang Ryeowook menyesal punya sahabat seperti Kyuhyun yang dengan mudah menebak perasaannya, kalau saja Yesung yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Hae-ah, berhentilah menyuapiku. Aku bisa makan sendiri"

"Oh, benarkah?. Baiklah kalau begitu, sayang" jawab Donghae disertai cengiran bodohnya.

"Ryeowook, cobalah telur gulung ini. Aku yang membuatnya," Yesung menyuapkan sepotong telur gulung ke mulut Ryeowook. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Lumayan. Tapi masih lebih enak buatanku"

Yesung tersenyum, "Tentu saja, masakanmu memang yang terbaik"

Kyuhyun mendecih sebal, "Kalau tau begini aku tidak ikut datang kesini, menyebalkan sekali melihat tingkah kalian wahai manusia abnormal"

"Apa maksudmu? Hanya mereka saja yang tidak normal kalau aku dan Ryeowook sih sahabat sejati. Benarkan Ryeowook?" jawab Yesung sambil merangkul Ryeowook.

"Aku mau ambil air dingin dulu," Ryeowook mencari alasan agar tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung yang tidak ingin dijawabnya.

Acara makan mereka pun berlanjut dengan keadaan yang sedikit lebih tenang, hanya ada suara Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang saling bercanda.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main game?" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba setelah mereka selesai makan. "Tidak mau, pasti selalu kau yang menang," tolak Yesung yang disetujui oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Bukan, bukan game yang seperti itu. Maksudku kita bermain _truth or dare_ , aku belum pernah bermain permainan itu"

"Aku tidak mau" tolak Ryeowook. " _Wae_? Kau pasti takut" Kyuhyun mencurigai.

"Aku bukannya takut tapi kekanak-kanakkan sekali bermain seperti itu"

Kyuhyun menatap tiga temannya yang lain, "Kalau menurut kalian bagaimana? Kalian mau bermain?"

"Kenapa tidak. Ini kan hanya permainan. Ayo mulai," seru Yesung yang kini tampak semangat

"Aku mau cuci piring saja," tapi sebelum Ryeowook bangkit Yesung sudah terlebih dulu menahannya, "Kau ikut juga."

Kyuhyun menyeringai saat melihat Ryeowook menghela nafas pasrah.

Permainan pun dimulai, sebuah botol _soju_ kosong sudah tergeletak di tengah meja. "Aku yang putar duluan," Eunhyuk pun memutar botolnya. Mereka tampak antusias melihat botol itu kecuali Ryeowook, hingga akhirnya muncung botol itu menghadap ke Eunhyuk.

"Aku yang memutar kenapa aku yang kena"

" _Truth or Dare_?," tanya Kyuhyun langsung. " _Truth_!" jawab Eunhyuk mantap. "Jawab dengan jujur, apa yang tidak kau sukai dari pasanganmu?"

Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya, haruskah dia menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jujur. Donghae ada disebelahnya sekarang, dia takut kalau akan menyinggung perasaan Donghae.

Sementara Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan serius, menanti ucapan yang akan dilontarkan kekasihnya itu.

"Ayo cepat jawab!," paksa Donghae. "Baiklah!," omel Eunhyuk karna Donghae memaksanya. Dengan satu helaan nafas akhirnya Eunhyuk melunasi tantangannya, "Kau Lee Donghae, kau mau tau apa yang tidak ku suka darimu?"

Donghae mengangguk bodoh. "Kau tau, aku tidak suka saat kau mencium bibirku lalu kau menggigitnya, kau pikir itu tidak sakit, bodoh! Selama ini aku terus menahannya agar kau tidak sakit hati tapi sekarang aku sudah menemukan waktu yang pas untuk mengungkapkannya padamu. Kau sudah tau sekarangkan? Jadi jangan pernah lagi menggigit bibirku, ikan bodoh!"

Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Ryeowook langsung menggelengkan kepala mereka. "Haruskah kau mengungkapkan itu di depan kami, Eunhyuk- _ah_? Aku jijik mendengarnya," Yesung merinding seketika.

Sementara Donghae terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, kekasihnya itu mengomentari ciumannya. "Yang penting aku sudah jujur!. Sudahlah, aku putar lagi"

Ingin rasanya Ryeowook menendang teman-temannya itu dari apartemennya sehingga permainan yang menurut dia konyol ini tidak berlanjut. Jujur saja, Ryeowook takut kalau botol itu mengarah ke dirinya.

"Yes! Ryeowook!"

Karna sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Ryeowook sampai tidak menyadari kalau botol itu sudah mengarah di depannya. " _Truth or Dare_?," tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eh?! Hmm~~ _truth_ saja," jawabnya pasrah. "Aku yang beri pertanyaan! Aku yang beri pertanyaan! Aku saja!," seru Yesung yang heboh melewati batas.

"Beri pertanyaan yang wajar," cegat Ryeowook. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya siapakah orang yang sedang kau sukai sekarang ini? Aku yakin kau sedang menyukai seseorang"

GLUP

Pikiran buruk Ryeowook pun menjadi kenyataan, Bisa-bisa Yesung langsung angkat kaki dari apartemenennya kalau dia terus terang menyukai _namja_ besar kepala itu, Ryeowook tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Ah benar! Aku tidak pernah tau kalau Ryeowook sedang menyukai seseoranga. Jadi siapa yang sedang kau sukai?," tanya Donghae lagi.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun tajam, seolah mengatakan ' _ini semua gara-gara permainan konyolmu_ '.

"A-aku sedang tidak menyukai seseorang," bohong Ryeowook.

"Benarkah?. Apa wanita dikampus tidak ada yang menarik perhatianmu sedikitpun?," tanya Donghae polos disertai Yesung yang mengangguk setuju.

"TIDAK ADA," jawab Ryeowook lagi kali dengan sedikit berteriak.

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya, padahal itu adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk Ryeowook mengungkapkan perasaannya tapi dia melewatkannya begitu saja, sayang sekali pikir Kyuhyun.

Permainan kembali dilanjutkan, kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan jatah untuk memilih _Truth_ atau _Dare._ "Karna aku sedang malas bergerak, aku memilih _Truth_ saja," ucap Kyuhyun beralasan.

"Siapa yang paling tidak kau sukai diantar kami berempat?," pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Ryeowook, ingin membalas dendam dengan Kyuhyun mungkin karna sudah menyarankan permainan yang menurut Ryeowook bodoh dan menjengkelkan itu.

Tapi tak seperti perkiraan Ryeowook, justru kini Kyuhyun tengah mengeluarkan _smirk_ nya. "Yang paling tidak ku sukai adalah.. Yesung."

" _Mwo_? Aku? Memangnya aku ada masalah apa denganmu?"

"Kita memang tidak punya masalah, tapi kau itu bodoh"

"Hei, _IQ_ ku memang tidak lebih tinggi darimu tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu sampai kau tidak menyukaiku. IPK ku tidak pernah dibawah 3.50 dari semester awal asal kau tau"

"Bodoh yang ku maksud adalah kau bodoh dalam memahami perasaan seseorang. Kau nol besar dalam hal itu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat? Kau tidak mengertikan?. Dasar bodoh"

" _Yak_! Kau!," Yesung ingin melempar sumpit ke kepala Kyuhyun tapi buru-buru di cegat Ryeowook yang berada disampingnya. "Tahan emosimu, Yesung. Seharusnya kau intropeksi diri"

"Kau membelanya, Ryeowook- _ah_?" tanya Yesung tidak percaya.

"Tidak."

Kyuhyun menatap jengah keduanya, "Aku akan melanjutkan permainannya," Kyuhyun pun memutar botol _soju_ dan kali ini giliran Yesung.

"Kena kau!," Kyuhyun menyeringai lagi. " _Truth or Dare_?," sambungnya lagi.

" _Dare_ saja, dari tadi tidak ada yang memilih _Dare_ , membosankan," keluh Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah, aku memilih _Dare_ ," jawab Yesung santai yang sudah melupakan emosinya pada Kyuhyun.

Donghae membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kyuhyun. "Aku juga akan memberikan tantangan itu," jawab Kyuhyun dan dibalas dengan senyuman dari Donghae.

"Oke!. Tantangan untukmu adalah….. gigit bibir atas Ryeowook selama 5 detik!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU, DASAR GILA!," tolak Ryeowook mentah-mentah.

"Kan yang diberi tantangan Yesung, kenapa kau yang menolak Ryeowook- _ah_?"

"Memang Yesung yang diberi tantangan tapi kenapa harus bibirku yang digigit, kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Karna kalau aku, Donghae akan mengamuk," jelas Eunhyuk beralasan.

"Ayolah, memangnya apa yang salah?" ucap Kyuhyun santai dengan muka setannya.

"Ah sudahlah, jangan ribut. Ryeowook- _ah_ , ayo kita lakukan. Ini hanya permainankan?"

Demi Tuhan yang Ryeowook sembah selama ini ingin rasanya Ryeowook mengambil botol _soju_ itu dan memukulkannya ke kepala Yesung yang seenaknya saja menerima tantangan itu tanpa mengetahui degup jantungnya yang berdetak cepat dan mukanya yang sudah memerah parah.

"LAKUKAN SAJA DENGAN KYUHYUN SANA!," Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju dapur, dia kesal dan –malu?.

"Kemarilah, Kyuhyun- _ah_. Ini perintah dari Tuan Ryeowook," Yesung mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Kyuhyun.

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah jeruk dan memasukkannya ke mulut Yesung yang sudah mengangga, "Kau gigit saja itu, brengsek."

Donghae dan Eunyuk tertawa melihat tingkah temannya.

"Ryeowook- _ah_ , kemarilah. Jangan ngambek seperti itu, ayo kita lanjutkan permainannya," seru Donghae.

"Tidak mau!," Kyuhyun yang menjawab. "Benar, aku juga tidak mau lagi melanjutkannya. Membosankan," kali ini penolakan dari Eunhyuk.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku bahkan belum memilih antara _Truth or Dare_ tapi kalian menyudahi permainan ini. Tidak adil!," keluh Donghae

"Main saja sendiri," jawab Yesung kemudian menyusul Ryeowook di dapur.

.

.

.

Always_Yewook

.

.

.

"Ryeowook- _ah_ , kau punya dasi tidak?," tanya Yesung ke Ryeowook yang kini sedang menikmati sarapannya.

Ryeowook menyipitkan mata kecilnya, heran melihat Yesung yang memakai celana keper dan kemeja putih bersih. "Kau mau kemana dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

"Hari ini aku ada seminar formal di salah satu hotel, jadi setidaknya aku harus berpakaian semi-formal seperti ini. Jadi ada tidak dasinya?"

"Kau mengganggu sarapanku saja," langkah kecil Ryeowook mulai beranjak ke kamar untuk mengambil dasi. Tidak lama Ryeowook sudah kembali dengan sebuah dasi berwarna merah ditangannya.

"Ini," Ryeowook menyampirkan dasi itu ke bahu Yesung yang sedang berdiri didepan kulkas, sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu untuk diminum.

"Jadi kau tidak kuliah hari ini?," tanya Ryeowook yang sudah kembali menikmati sarapannya sambil menikmati berita pagi melalui televisi.

"Tentu saja kuliah, seminarnya hanya sampai jam makan siang. Setelah itu aku langsung ke kampus. Kau sendiri?"

"Hari ini jam kuliah ku penuh sampai malam. Menyebalkan"

"Aku akan menunggumu biar kita bisa pulang bersama"

"hmm," selesai dengan sarapannya, Ryeowook membawa piring kotornya ke wastafel berniat untuk langsung mencucinya.

"Ryeowook- _ah_ ," Yesung mendekati Ryeowook.

"Apalagi?"

"Aku tidak bisa memakai dasi. Hehe", cengiran bodoh Yesung membuat Ryeowook menghela nafas. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak bisa? Kau seorang pria"

"Tidak ada aturan pria harus bisa memakai dasi sendiri. Ayo cepat pasangkan"

Ryeowook mengeringkan tangannya terlebih dahulu kemudian mengambil dasi dibahu Yesung.

Pertama Ryeowook menarik keatas kerah kemeja Yesung dan mulai memasangkan dasi merah tersebut. Jarak keduanya sangat dekat saat ini, bohong jika Ryeowook tidak merasa deg-degan tapi dia berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Aku khawatir dengan masa depanmu," ucap Yesung tiba-tiba. "Apa maksudmu?," tanya Ryeowook tanpa menoleh ke Yesung yang kini tengah menatapnya dalam.

Ryeowook sangat-sangat tau Yesung menatapnya, karna itu lah dia tidak mendongak dan lebih memilih fokus pada dasi. "Tentu saja aku khawatir. Kau itu pintar memasak, pintar bersih-bersih dengan cepat dan rapi, kau telaten memakaikanku dasi. Kalau kau menikah nanti aku takut kalau kau yang mengurus rumah dan istrimu yang pergi bekerja. Hahahaha"

SIAL

Ryeowook meninju dada Yesung yang sepertinya tak berefek apa-apa pada Yesung. "Lihat, bahkan tinjuanmu tidak sakit sama sekali. Hahaha"

"Mati saja kau," kesal Ryeowook.

"Kau benar ingin aku mati? Kau tidak tidak takut kehilanganku?," tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook terdiam. Tidak, bukannya dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu walaupun jawabannya pasti adalah kebohongan tapi lebih kepada Yesung yang kini sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau mana boleh membiarkan aku mati," ucap Yesung lagi. Ryeowook benar-benar terdiam. Jujur saja, Ryeowook ingin mereka dalam posisi seperti ini lebih lama lagi, karna pelukan itu terasa begitu hangat apalagi setelah Yesung menaruh dagunya dibahu Ryeowook.

"Aku tadi hanya bercanda. Wanita yang akan menjadi istrimu nanti akan benar-benar beruntung. Kalau kau adalah wanita, aku sudah pasti akan langsung mengajakmu menikah"

Dalam satu tarikan nafas, Ryeowook melepas pelukan Yesung. "Aku harus bersiap ke kampus sekarang," ucap Ryeowook tanpa menoleh ke Yesung.

Ucapan terakhir Yesung terus mengganggu pikirannya. "Jadi, kau tidak bisa bersamaku hanya karna aku pria?," ucap Ryeowook begitu pelan ketika dirinya sudah masuk ke kamar.

Kalau tidak mengingat Yesung belum pergi, mungkin dia sudah menangis saat ini. Menangisi dirinya yang menurutnya memalukan, menyukai sesama pria. Kalau disuruh memilihpun, Ryeowook tidak mau seperti ini. Dia sudah pernah mencoba beberapa kali untuk merubah orientasi seksualnya bahkan sedari SMA tapi tidak pernah berhasil.

"Kau bilang akan menikahiku kalau aku adalah wanita. Kalau begitu, haruskah aku merubah kelaminku?," Ryeowook tersenyum kecut dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Jangan gila, Ryeowook.

.

.

Kuliah hari ini berjalan lancar, yah walaupun perut Ryeowook seolah berteriak minta diisi karna dia belum makan siang dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Seharusnya kelasnya sudah selesai dari jam tujuh tadi, tapi dosen yang ntah kerajian atau kurang kerjaan itu seenaknya menambah jam.

"Dimana anak itu?," Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah sesaat setelah keluar dari kelasnya, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan menyusuri lorong kampusnya untuk mencari Yesung.

Tidak lama berjalan, Ryeowook menemukan orang yang dicarinya, tapi bukannya menghampiri, Ryeowook justru berbalik dan memilih untuk pulang sendirian.

"Kalau aku menemuinya dan mengajak pulang pun percuma, dia pasti beralasan untuk menemani Victoria sampai naik ke Bis –lagi."

Yah, Ryeowook melihat Yesung tengah berbicara dengan gebetannya yang bernama Victoria itu. Tentu saja Ryeowook malas menghampirinya.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya, mengingat saat dimana tadi Yesung tengah berbicara dengan Victoria membuatnya cemburu, kalau saja dia yang menjadi Victoria. Andai~

"Ryeowook!"

Itu suara Yesung, ia lebih memilih mengabaikannya saja karna mungkin itu hanya halusinasi saja. Tidak mungkin Yesung memanggilnya, dia sedang bersama Victoria. Jadi sungguh tidak mungkin.

"Hei! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Dan ternyata dugaan Ryeowook salah, itu bukan halusinasi. Yesung tepat berada disampingnya sekarang.

"Kau?"

"Iya ini aku. Orang yang sudah menunggumu pulang lebih dari 1 jam tapi kau malah meninggalkannya"

" _Mian_ , tadi aku melihatmu bersama Victoria. Biasanya kan kalau bersama dia kau pasti menyuruhku untuk pulang duluan"

"Hehehe~ tadi dia dijemput dengan mobil mewah. Sepertinya itu pria yang dia taksir. Arrgh~ sainganku berat sekali, cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya kan, Ryeowook- _ah_ "

' _Tau. Sangat tau malah'_

Hening.

Ryeowook sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menjawab secara langsung. "Hey~ kenapa kau diam? Apa kau lapar?"

' _Iya, aku lapar'_

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar, aku yang traktir"

' _Ide yang bagus. Tumben sekali kau mau mentraktirku'_

"Hey~ kenapa kau diam saja?," Yesung menahan langkah Ryeowook dengan berdiri didepannya.

"A- aku.. ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu"

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengatakannya sambil kita makan. Ayo!," Yesung menarik lengan Ryeowook, tapi Ryeowook menolaknya.

"Tidak. Harus sekarang atau tidak sama sekali"

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, "Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau katakan"

"Sebenarnya aku- aku sebenarnya…" Ryeowook memainkan ujung kaosnya dengan jarinya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup.

"Sebenarnya kau apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku menyukai pria," jujur Ryeowook pada akhirnya.

Ini gila memang, tapi entah kenapa Ryeowook harus mengatakan itu malam ini juga.

Yesung terpaku, dia mencoba mengingat apakah hari ini ulang tahunnya atau ini hanya sekedar bahan jailan Ryeowook, tapi seingatnya ini jelas bukan ulang tahunnya dan Ryeowook tidak sejahil ini.

"Aku berkata yang sesungguhnya," ucap Ryeowook lagi seolah memperjelas semuanya.

"Kau… kau pasti jijik denganku setelah mengetahuinya kan? Haha," Ryeowook tertawa kaku. "Maaf baru mengatakannya sekarang. Aku sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk berbohong hanya saja aku butuh waktu untuk memikir-"

GREP

"Kau bicara apa."

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook erat, "Mana mungkin aku jijik denganmu, dasar bodoh. Kau itu sahabatku, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap menyayangimu. Apapun. Justru aku merasa senang kau mau jujur padaku"

Ryeowook membalas pelukan Yesung, "Terima kasih"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Sudahlah, Ayo kita pergi makan"

Pelukan itu terlepas, "Tidak. Kita makan diapartemen saja. Aku akan masak makanan spesial malam ini"

"Benarkah? Hwa~ Aku tidak sabar"

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju apartemen. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa ada pria sedang kau taksir sekarang?"

"Hmm~ Ada," jawab Ryeowook jujur. "Benarkah? Siapa?," tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu"

"Kenapa?"

"Karna itu tidak penting"

"Apanya yang tidak penting. Siapa tau aku bisa membantumu mendekati pria itu"

"Ck~ Kau saja yang sudah lama mengincar Victoria tapi belum berhasil juga, dan sekarang kau malah ingin membantuku?. Aku menolaknya"

"Kau akan menyesal"

"Tidak akan"

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam sebelas malam, baik Ryeowook maupun Yesung sudah berbaring nyaman diatas tempat tidur. Tapi ada yang tidak biasa terjadi.

' _Kenapa Yesung tidak memelukku?. Dia pernah bilang dia akan sulit tidur jika tidak memelukku. Ini pasti karna pengakuanku, seberapa besar pun dia menerima keadaanku tetap saja dia akan menjaga jarak sekarang.'_

 _'_ _Aish~ mulai sekarang aku harus terbiasa dengan ini, aku tidak bisa memeluk dia seenaknya lagi. Dia sedang menyukai seseorang, pasti dia merasa risih jika dipeluk oleh orang yang bukan dia sukai'_

Dengan posisi saling memunggungi, keduanya mencoba untuk dapat tertidur. Mungkin Yesung wajar tidak bisa tertidur karna memang dia memiliki kebiasan memeluk Ryeowook agar dapat tertidur nyenyak. Sedangkan Ryeowook? Sepertinya dia harus menerima fakta yang baru disadarinya malam ini bahwa dia juga tidak bisa tidur tanpa pelukan Yesung.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong~ Saya bawa FF baru. Hehehe padahal Need A Man belom kelar. Doakan aja FF satu itu bisa di lanjut secepatnya, soalnya tuh FF udah rada-rada bau bangkai? Hahahaha

Gimana nih pendapatnya sama FF MY LOVE FOR YOU?

Give me a review, Okay?

KAMSAHAMNIDA


	2. Chapter 2

**"** **MY LOVE FOR YOU"**

 **Author :** Always_Yewook

 **Main Characters :** Kim Yesung  & Kim Ryeowook

 **Characters :** Some Super Junior Members

 **Disclaimer :** This Fanfict is Mine but the cast belong to God

 **Warning :** B x B, Typos, No Plagiat

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Pagi ini terasa begitu berbeda bagi Ryeowook ketika dirinya menyadari kalau Yesung tidak ada disampingnya saat terbangun. Dia buru-buru keluar kamar, mencari dimana sahabatnya itu.

"Yesung, kenapa kau tidur disini?," tanya Ryeowook ketika mendapati Yesung tidur disofa.

Yesung terbangun dan meregangkan badannya, "Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam, jadi aku memutuskan menonton TV tapi aku malah ketiduran."

Ryeowook menggangguk mengerti. "Kau ingin aku buatkan sarapan apa pagi ini?"

"Terserah kau saja"

"Kau pagi ini masuk kuliah pagi, kan? Kita berangkat bersama?"

"Tidak. Badanku pegal, aku ingin melanjutkan tidur. Sepertinya aku tidak masuk dijam pertama."

"Tidak biasanya kau membolos"

"Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku," Yesung bangun dari sofa, dengan mata yang setengah terbuka dia masuk ke kamar dan kembali tertidur.

Ada yang berbeda dengan sahabatnya itu, tapi Ryeowook tidak ingin berpikir yang macam-macam dulu, mungkin Yesung memang butuh istirahat lebih. "Aku juga tidak bisa tidur semalam," ucap Ryeowook yang tidak bisa didengar Yesung.

.

.

.

Saat ini Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk di bangku taman kampus mereka setelah mata kuliah pertama selesai, jam berikutnya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Sekedar informasi, Ryeowook berada dikelas yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Yesung bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Tadi malam, diperjalanan menuju apartemen aku mengaku pada Yesung kalau aku adalah gay"

Kyuhyun buru-buru menoleh ke samping, menatap Ryeowook dengan mata sedikit melotot. "Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja"

"Lalu bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Dia bilang dia akan tetap menyayangiku sebagai sahabat apapun yang terjadi dan dia tidak akan jijik sama sekali padaku walaupun aku adalah seorang gay"

"Apa kau mengatakan kalau kau juga menyukainya?"

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Aku rasa aku tidak akan mengatakan itu sampai kapan pun."

"Kau tidak ingin dia tau perasaanmu setelah semua perhatian yang kau berikan?"

Ryeowook tersenyum kaku, "Kau tidak mengerti, Kyu. Aku bahkan menyesal setelah mengaku gay padanya"

"Dia mengaku masih tetap menjadi sahabatku mungkin karna dia takut aku sakit hati, tapi aku yakin kalau dia sebenarnya jijik padaku. Pria normal mana yang nyaman tinggal dengan seorang gay," Ryeowook mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes.

Sementara itu dibalik sebuah dinding kampus, Yesung memperhatikan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya orang yang disukai Ryeowook adalah Kyuhyun. Ck~ Pria seperti itu yang dia sukai? Seleranya benar-benar rendah, jelas-jelas aku jauh lebih baik dari Kyuhyun. Tunggu dulu, mikir apa aku ini"

GREB

"Hey~ Kenapa kau tidak masuk jam pertama? Apa Ryeowook tidak membangunkanmu," rangkulan Donghae mengejutkannya dari aksi mengintip.

"Aish. Lepaskan! Aku tidak mau ketularan olehmu," omel Yesung sambil melepas rangkulan kuat Donghae. "Ketularan apa maksudmu? Aku sehat-sehat saja"

Yesung menatap Donghae tajam, "Mulai sekarang jaga jaraklah dariku. Aku tidak mau ketularan jiwa gay mu itu," setelah mengatakan itu Yesung berjalan duluan menuju kelasnya.

"Apa katamu! Kau pikir ini penyakit menular eoh?! Rasakan ini!," Donghae menyusul Yesung dan kembali merangkul Yesung, kali ini lebih kuat. "Rasakan! Biar saja ini tertular seperti yang kau katakan!"

"AKU BILANG LEPASKAN, LEE DONGHAE!"

Keributan keduanya pun menjadi bahan lirikan mahasiswa yang melihatnya.

.

.

Jam kuliah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sudah selesai, kini keduanya tengah berjalan menuju kantin untuk makan siang. Belum sampai ke tujuan, seorang wanita terdengar memanggil nama Kyuhyun dari arah belakang, keduanya menoleh serentak. Ah~ ternyata Victoria.

"Ada apa, Vict?"

"Dosen Jung menyuruh kita datang ke ruangannya"

"Untuk apa?"

Victoria mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku juga kurang tau, tapi aku rasa ini berkaitan dengan _club_ kita"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu pandangannya beralih ke Ryeowook. "Kau mau ikut dengan kami atau-"

"Tidak. Aku mau ke kantin saja, aku sudah sangat lapar. Kalian cepatlah temui Dosen Jung"

"Oke, _Kaja_ Victoria"

" _Bye_ ~ Ryeowook," Victoria melambaikan tangannya pada Ryeowook sebelum pergi bersama Kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya membalas dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Tidak heran kenapa Yesung menyukainya. Dia ramah, pintar, cantik, baik. Kasihan sekali jika Victoria ditakdirkan dengan Yesung"

Ryeowook kembali menuju kantin, sendirian. Setelah sampai di kantin, Ryeowook memicingkan matanya, mencari tempat yang pas untuk menikmati makan siangnya. Tanpa diduga, seseorang yang sangat ia kenal tengah duduk sendirian di meja dekat jendela. Tanpa pikir panjang Ryeowook langsung menghampirinya. Yesung.

"Hey~," sapa Ryeowook.

"Oh, sedang apa kau disini?," tanya Yesung bodoh. "Tentu saja untuk makan siang. Kau belum memesan makanan?"

"Belum, aku sedang menunggu Victoria"

"Oh tadi dia-"

Belum sempat Ryeowook menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yesung mendapat sebuah pesan. Yesung tampak kecewa setelah membaca pesan tersebut.

"Hah~ Victoria mendadak harus menemui Dosen Jung," kesal Yesung.

"Iya, dia bersama Kyuhyun"

"Apa? Bersama Kyuhyun?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, "Menurut yang ku dengar tadi sepertinya akan membahas _club_ kampus mereka"

Yesung menghela nafasnya, "Apa aku harus ikut _club_ itu juga yah?," tanya Yesung ntah pada siapa. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum saja.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kau ingin pesan apa? Biar aku pesankan"

"Terserah kau saja"

Beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya sudah menikmati makan siang mereka. Yesung tampak lahap menikmati makanannya, sampai tidak peduli dengan sisa makanan yang menempel di sudut bibirnya. Melihat itu, Ryeowook refleks mengangkat tangannya untuk membersihkan sisa makanan.

Tapi Yesung lebih cepat untuk menepis tangan Ryeowook. "Jangan lakukan itu. Orang-orang akan berpikir kalau kita adalah pasangan gay. Kau sengaja ingin mempermalukanku eoh?," kemudian Yesung mengambil tasnya kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Maaf," lirih Ryeowook begitu pelan yang tentu saja tidak didengar Yesung karna pria itu sudah keluar dari area kantin.

Ryeowook tersenyum pahit. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Yesung akan berkata seperti itu padanya. Mata Ryeowook mulai berkaca-kaca tapi dia mencoba untuk menyumpitkan lagi makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hiks," satu isakan lolos dari mulut kecil Ryeowook, dirinya mencoba untuk mengunyah makanan yang ada di mulutnya, dia juga berusaha mati-matian agar air matanya tidak menetes.

Tissue. Ryeowook mengambil cepat tissue yang ada di atas meja, lalu buru-buru menutup kedua matanya dengan tissue itu.

"Ryeowook, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak kenapa-napa," bohong Ryeowook ketika Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja datang. "Matamu merah. Kau menangis?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak sengaja menggigit cabai, jadi air mataku keluar saking pedasnya. Haha"

Eunhyuk duduk dihadapan Ryeowook dan menatap temannya itu tajam. "Tak usah bohong padaku, makanan yang kau pesan itu sama sekali tidak ada cabainya."

SKAK

Sedetik kemudian, tangisan Ryeowook pecah. Dia tidak peduli dengan mahasiswa lain yang menatapnya heran. "Yes hiks~ Yesung, Eunhyuk- _ah_.. hiks hiks"

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengannya?"

Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan menceritakannya semuanya pada salah satu sahabatnya itu.

Setelah mendengarkan semuanya, Eunhyuk menggeser bangkunya untuk bersebelahan dengan Ryeowook agar bisa merangkul bahunya.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan padaku lebih awal, Ryeowook- _ah_ "

"Maafkan aku"

Eunhyuk mengelus punggung kecil Ryeowook, "Sudahlah, tenangkan dirimu. Masalah Yesung biar aku, Donghae dan juga Kyuhyun yang akan menghajarnya untukmu."

"Jangan seperti itu. Aku tidak mau Yesung membenci kalian juga hanya karna aku"

.

.

Sementara itu dengan Yesung, dia berjalan ke arah gerbang kampus, menyusuri jalan yang dilihat matanya. Pikirannya tengah sibuk mencerna perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkan pada sahabat terbaiknya.

Saat sebuah bus berhenti tepat di salah satu halte, tanpa berpikir arah tujuan Yesung langsung masuk ke Bus itu dan duduk di bangku kosong. Sungguh dia tidak peduli kemana tujuan Bus ini, dia hanya butuh berpikir sekarang.

Yesung merasa hatinya terasa sesak, ntah kenapa. "Apa perkataanku tadi keterlaluan?"

"Tapi wajar saja kan aku mengatakannya, bagaimana kalau aku dikira Gay. Aku tidak mau"

.

.

Setelah kejadian hari ini, Ryeowook belum pulang sampai sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Yesung tidak hentinya memandang jam di ponselnya, "Dia pasti marah padaku. Baiklah, kalau dia pulang aku hanya perlu minta maaf saja kan?. Tapi kalau dia tidak pulang bagaimana?"

Yesung sudah beratus kali berniat untuk menelpon Ryeowook, tapi gengsinya benar-benar besar sekali kali ini. Kalau keadaan sedang tidak canggung, mungkin saat ini Yesung sudah mencari Ryeowook keseluruh Seoul, terdengar berlebihan tapi memang itulah yang akan dia lakukan. Jadilah sekarang ini pikirannya dipenuhi hal yang membuatnya khawatir.

Ketika sibuk dengan pikirannya, pintu apartemen terdengar terbuka. Yesung langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Ryeowook yang sekarang sedang membuka sepatunya.

"Darimana saja kau?," tanya Yesung sok ketus. "Aku dari apartemen Kyuhyun"

"Untuk apa kau ke sana?"

"Aku menceritakan sikapmu padaku hari ini dan dia marah besar"

"Kau mengadu?," tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook yang saat ini melewatinya begitu saja. "Aku memang mengatakan segalanya pada Kyuhyun"

"Apa dia tau kalau kau… gay?"

Ryeowook berhenti berjalan, "Dia sudah lama mengetahuinya"

"Apa? Kenapa kau lebih dulu memberitahunya dari pada aku? Kita bahkan tinggal bersama," Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak memberitahunya, tapi dia tahu sendiri. Aku juga heran, kita bahkan tinggal bersama tapi kenapa Kyuhyun yang lebih mengerti aku dan menjaga perasaanku walaupun dia tau aku gay."

BAM!

Yesung seperti dilempar bom, perkataan Ryeowook begitu telak. "Aku minta maaf," ucap Yesung pada akhirnya.

"Tidak. Dari awal aku lah yang salah karna tidak memberitahumu, kau pasti sangat kecewa padaku. Mulai sekarang aku akan berhati-hati dengan sikapku padamu, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang akan membuatmu malu. Dan kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman tinggal bersamaku kau boleh mencari tempat tinggal yang baru"

"Kau mengusirku?"

Ryeowook menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Mana mungkin aku mengusir sahabatku"

Yesung mendecak sebal, "Sudahlah, bilang saja kau mengusirku"

"Aku tidak mau ribut denganmu, Yesung" Ryeowook melangkah ke satu-satunya kamar di apartemen itu tapi baru selangkah Yesung sudah menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku tau kenapa kau ingin aku pergi dari sini"

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mengusirmu!"

"Kau menyukai Kyuhyun kan?," tanya Yesung dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa?"

"Aku tau kau menyukainya. Karna itu kau mengusirku agar kau bisa membawa Kyuhyun ke sini sesuka hatimu"

"YESUNG!," Ryeowook berteriak kuat, tidak peduli dengan tetangga yang akan terbangun karna mendengar suaranya.

Yesung melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dia sangat tau Ryeowook sedang marah saat ini.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa. Hiks~ kau bodoh sekali. Aku membencimu!," Ryeowook mengusap kasar air matanya dan langsung masuk ke kamar.

BRAK

Pintu tertutup dengan kasar. Walaupun tertutup, Yesung bisa mendengar tangisan Ryeowook. Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? Yesung bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Ryeowook menangis. Perkataannya keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, sungguh itu berbeda dengan yang ada di hatinya dan sekarang Ryeowook sudah menangis karnanya. Yesung menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Menyesali perbuatannya, Yesung menyusul masuk ke kamar.

Ryeowook terduduk di pinggir kasur dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya tertutup oleh tangan kecilnya, menangis sesenggukkan.

"Ryeowook- _ah_ ," panggil Yesung. "Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Aku minta maaf," Yesung duduk bersimpuh didepan Ryeowook yang masih menangis.

"Aku hanya tidak suka kau lebih dekat dengan... dengan...," Yesung tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

Ryeowook menurunkan telapak tangannya dari wajah merahnya karna menangis, dilihatnya wajah kebingungan Yesung yang sedang bersimpuh di depannya.

"Maksudku- Aku menganggapmu sebagai orang yang paling dekat denganku dan kau juga harus seperti itu. Kalau ada masalah atau apapun itu kau harus mengatakannya padaku, kau tau aku orangnya tidak baik dalam memahami perasaan orang kan?"

"Bodoh. Kalau kau menganggapku adalah orang terdekatmu. Lalu kenapa kau begitu marah padaku saat kejadian di kantin tadi?. Jujur saja padaku, kau jijik denganku kan?"

"Tidak. Sungguh!"

"Kalau tidak itu berarti kau takut orang akan berpikiran kalau kau adalah gay dan kau juga takut Victoria akan menjauhimu kan?"

Yesung terdiam, dia tidak berbohong saat berkata kalau dia tidak suka Ryeowook dekat dengan Kyuhyun tapi dia juga tidak memungkiri perkataan Ryeowook barusan. Tentu saja dia takut itu terjadi, dia sudah lama mengincar Victoria dan tidak akan mungkin kehilangannya hanya karna perkiraan orang kalau dia dan Ryeowook adalah pasangan.

Sebenarnya Yesung tidak masalah jika terlihat sangat akrab dengan Ryeowook atau disangka gay sekalipun dia tidak peduli, karna memang seperti itu lah kedekatan mereka tapi itu berubah setelah Ryeowook mengaku kalau dirinya gay, Yesung jadi memikirkannya. Kalau mahasiswa di kampus mereka tau Ryeowook gay, maka habislah dia.

"Sepertinya dugaanku benar. Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan menjaga jarak darimu atau seolah tidak saling mengenal, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu takut dikira gay denganku. Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur" Ryeowook membaringkan dirinya dan memunggungi Yesung.

"Tidak. Jangan bercanda. Kita mana mungkin seperti itu, Ryeowook."

Karna tidak ada tanggapan dari Ryeowook membuat Yesung kembali kesal. "Oke! Aku ikuti aturanmu!

.

.

.

Saat sedang terpejam di bangku kuliahnya karna semalaman Yesung tidak bisa tertidur karna memikirkan permasalahannya dengan Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik kerah baju Yesung hingga membuatnya berdiri seketika.

"APA-APAAN KAU?!," teriak Yesung saat melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, bodoh!"

"Donghae! Donghae! Lepaskan Yesung," diwaktu yang tepat Eunhyuk datang dan melepas genggaman Donghae di kerah Yesung.

"Kita harus memberinya pelajaran"

Dengan tatapan kesal ke Donghae, Yesung membenahi bajunya yang kusut. "Oh! Ryeowook juga mengatakannya pada kalian?. Dia mencari perlindungan pada kalian karna sekarang aku dan dia sedang tidak baik?"

"Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini, Yesung?. Kau tau kan Ryeowook sangat baik padamu, tega sekali hanya karna dia seperti itu kau bersikap seperti itu padanya!"

"Aku akui itu memang salahku dan aku juga sudah meminta maaf padanya. Tapi dia malah menyuruhku keluar dari apartemennya"

"Tidak mungkin Ryeowook mengusirmu!," geram Donghae.

Yesung tersenyum miring, "Kalau tidak percaya tanyakan saja padanya. Kalian mau tau kenapa dia ingin aku pergi dari apartemennya?, itu supaya dia bisa dengan bebas menyuruh Kyuhyun datang dan melakukan apapun"

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membawa nama Kyuhyun?"

"Kalian pasti belum mengetahui ini. Ryeowook menyukai Kyuhyun"

Untung saja saat ini tidak ada siapapun di kelas, jadi tidak ada yang mendengar perkataan Yesung barusan

"Tidak mungkin," sanggah Eunhyuk. Kemarin Ryeowook sendiri yang mengatakan di kantin kalau orang yang disukainya itu adalah Yesung.

"Terserah kalian mau percaya padaku atau tidak," Yesung kembali duduk di bangkunya.

.

.

Ryeowook sendiri tidak masuk kuliah hari ini karna tidak enak badan. Kyuhyun yang khawatir mendatangi apartemen Ryeowook –dan Yesung- setelah selesai dengan kuliahnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali sakitnya eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ntahlah. Kepalaku pusing sekali." Kini keduanya duduk di sofa hitam yang berada di ruang utama apartemen itu.

"Astaga! Ada apa dengan matamu, kenapa sembab seperti itu?. Jangan bilang kau menangis semalaman."

Ryeowook mencoba menertawai kebodohannya, "Iya. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mata untuk berhenti keluar dan untung saja Yesung tidur di sofa jadi aku bisa menangis dengan bebas."

"Masih tentang kejadian di kantin kemarin?"

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. "Dia sudah meminta maaf atas kejadian itu tapi sesuatu lebih buruk terjadi setelahnya"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak tau apa maksudnya. Yang jelas dia tidak suka dengan kedekatan kita, dia merasa tersaingi olehmu. Parahnya dia mengira kalau aku menyukaimu."

Penjelasan Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun tertawa renyah, "Bukankah itu artinya dia menyukaimu. Hey~ Cintamu akan terbalas"

"Kau sempat bercanda dengan keadaan seperti ini?. Yesung sangat menyukai Victoria, kau tau itu kan?"

"Aku tanya padamu. Apa kau menyukai wajah cantik Victoria?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Apa kau menyukai sifatnya yang baik kepada siapa saja?"

Ryeowook mengangguk lagi.

"Apa kau menyukai otak pintarnya?"

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook mengangguk. "Kau menyukai semuanya kan?. Itu artinya kau juga sama dengan Yesung yang menyukai Victoria."

"Tidak. Yesung benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya"

"Kau tau sendiri kan Yesung itu buruk dalam memahami perasaan orang lain, aku jadi punya firasat kalau dia juga buruk dalam memahami dirinya sendiri. Mengerti maksudku kan?"

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya, "Jadi maksudmu sebenarnya Yesung menyukaiku hanya saja dia tidak menyadarinya?"

Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya, "Tepat!," Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur, membuka kulkas untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa melepas dahaganya.

"Jangan menghiburku dengan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin sama sekali"

"Jadi bagaimana aku harus menghiburmu?"

"Buatkan aku sesuatu yang bisa untuk ku makan"

"Hmm~ Baiklah, kau istirahat saja di kamar"

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun- _ah_ "

Kyuhyun kembali melihat isi kulkas, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimasaknya sementara Ryeowook kembali menyamankan dirinya di tempat tidur.

Setelah berkutat lebih dari 1 jam di dapur, Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar Ryeowook dengan nampan yang berisi hasil masakannya. "Ryeowook, bangun. Makananmu sudah siap"

Ryeowook membuka matanya dengan perlahan, sepertinya pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi. 'Pasti ini karna aku belum makan apapun sedari pagi' pikirnya.

Dengan perlahan juga Ryeowook menyingkap selimutnya dan bersandar di kepala kasurnya. "Aku menunggu selama itu dan yang kau sajikan hanya semangkuk bubur ayam?"

"Dan segelas susu, hehe" cengir Kyuhyun begitu bangga dengan hasil masakannya.

"Rasanya enakkan?"

"Apa itu penting? Kau sedang sakit sekarang dan aku yakin lidahmu sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Jadi mau enak ataupun tidak itu sama saja. Cepat buka mulutmu. Aaa~~," kyuhyun menyendokkan bubur buatannya ke mulut Ryeowook.

"Tidak burukkan?"

"Tidak ada rasanya," cela Ryeowook. "Eiy~ Itu karna kau sedang sakit," elak Kyuhyun.

CKLEK

"Haha~ Baru ditinggal setengah hari sudah suap-suapan eoh?," ejek Yesung yang ternyata sudah pulang.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari apartemen ini. Sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kalian."

"Yesung, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," ucap Ryeowook lemah.

Yesung menghiraukan ucapan Ryeowok barusan. "Kyuhyun, bagaimana kalau kita bertukar tempat tinggal?. Bukankah ini tawaran yang bagus untuk kita bertiga?"

"Apa kau serius?. Aku rasa itu memang ide bagus," Kyuhyun meletakkan mangkuk bubur yang sedari di pegangnya di meja nakas lalu ia mendekati Yesung yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Oh, kau setuju?"

"Tentu saja, dengan begitu Ryeowook tidak perlu lagi bertemu dengan pria pecundang sepertimu setiap hari. Cepat kemasi barangmu, dan 083015 adalah _password_ apartemenku. Kau sudah tau alamatnya kan?, nanti malam aku akan mengambil barang-barangku, sekarang aku harus menemani Ryeowook."

BUGH

Satu pukulan telak mengenai pipi Kyuhyun, Yesung marah ternyata.

"YESUNG!," jerit Ryeowook. "Kau bilang aku pecundang?," Yesung menyambar kerah Kyuhyun yang saat ini tersungkur di lantai.

Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan seringaiannya.

"Yesung ku mohon hentikaa~."

Ryeowook yang kondisi tubuhnya sedang lemah ditambah perkelahian sahabatnya itu membuat tubuhnya tambah melemas. Saat akan turun dari tempat tidur untuk melerai sahabatnya ia terjatuh pingsan.

"Ryeowook!," Kyuhyun langsung mendekati Ryeowook dan merangkulnya. "Bangun, Ryeowook! Ryeowook!," karna merasa terlalu khawatir Kyuhyun langsung membopong Ryeowook untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Mau kau bawa kemana dia?," cegat Yesung.

"Tentu saja ke rumah sakit, bodoh!. Kau bisa menyetirkan? cepat ambil kunci mobilku di meja sofa. Kita harus segera membawa Ryeowook."

Yesung hanya diam dan menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun. Apa Ryeowook seperti itu karna dirinya, pikirnya.

Selama di perjalanan, Yesung mencuri-curi pandang dari kaca, dilihatnya wajah pucat Ryeowook yang masih betah terpejam dan juga Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu khawatir di kursi belakang.

Yesung sebenarnya khawatir, sangat khawatir malah. Tapi dia tidak ingin menunjukkannya, toh Ryeowook hanya bahagia jika tau Kyuhyun yang mencemaskannya, begitulah pemikirannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar rawat Ryeowook dan ikut duduk di samping Yesung yang menunggu diluar.

"Kau tidak ingin melihatnya?"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?," tanya Yesung.

"Kata Dokter dia terlalu banyak pikiran, dia hanya butuh istirahat. Besok kalau dia sudah merasa baikan sudah diperbolehkan pulang."

Yesung bersyukur didalam hatinya.

"Sepertinya kita tidak perlu bertukar tempat tinggal, biar Ryeowook saja yang pindah ke tempatku. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit aku akan langsung membawanya ke apartemenku"

Yesung sontak menoleh ke namja jangkung di sampingnya, "Kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu?"

"Aku akan lebih leluasa menjaganya jika di apartemenku. Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu saat ini, bahkan dia berada di rumah sakit saat ini itu karnamu."

"Kau menyalahkanku?"

"Kau pikir siapa lagi yang pantas disalahkan?"

"Aku tidak ingin ribut denganmu ditempat seperti ini"

"Baguslah. Kau bisa pulang sekarang, terima kasih sudah mau mengantar Ryeowook ke rumah sakit. Kau mau ku pinjamkan mobil?"

"Aku tidak butuh"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan bisakah kau mengemasi barang Ryeowook, besok aku akan mengambilnya"

Tidak ada sahutan dari Yesung, namja itu sudah berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang rumah sakit. Kyuhyun pun tak berniat untuk memastikan apa Yesung akan melakukan permintaannya atau tidak.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Give me review dong ah /?**

 **What do you think about this chapter?**

 **/sok inggris/**


	3. Chapter 3

**"MY LOVE FOR YOU"**

Author : Always_Yewook

Main Characters : Kim Yesung & Kim Ryeowook

Characters : Some Super Junior Members

Disclaimer : This Fanfict is Mine but the cast belong to God

Warning : B x B, Typos, No Plagiat

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya…

" _Baguslah. Kalau kau tidak ingin melihat kondisi Ryeowook, kau bisa pulang sekarang. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantar ke rumah sakit. Kau mau ku pinjamkan mobil?"_

" _Aku tidak butuh"_

" _Dan satu lagi, kalau kau tidak keberatan bisakah kau mengemasi barang Ryeowook, besok aku akan mengambilnya"_

 _Tidak ada sahutan dari Yesung, namja itu sudah berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang rumah sakit. Kyuhyun pun tak berniat untuk memastikan apa Yesung akan melakukan permintaannya atau tidak._

Chapter 3

Ryeowook tersadar dari pingsannya tidak lama setelah matahari terbenam, 6 jam tidak sadarkan diri justru malah membuat kepalanya bertambah pusing.

"Kau sudah sadar. Aku panggil suster dulu"

"Kyu," cegah Ryeowook dengan suara seraknya. "Kenapa kau membawaku ke rumah sakit?," tanyanya saat menyadari di mana dirinya berada.

"Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu makanya aku membawamu kesini"

"Aku ingin pulang"

"Kalau besok kau sudah baikan, maka kau boleh pulang"

"Dimana Yesung?"

"Yesung baru saja pulang, Besok kalau kau diperbolehkan pulang, kau tinggal di apartemenku saja."

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah, "Tidak bisa"

"Kau harus bisa. Aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada Yesung bagaimana dia hidup tanpamu. Untuk sementara tenangkan pikiranmu ditempatku, ku mohon."

…

Seperti yang Kyuhyun rencanakan, Ryeowook tinggal di apartemen Kyuhyun setelah ia diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Aku sudah mengambil pakaian dan keperluan lainnya dari apartemenmu. Ini kamarmu sekarang," keduanya masuk ke sebuah kamar yang memang sudah Kyuhyun siapkan untuk ditempati Ryeowook.

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun- _ah_. Dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu"

"Tidak masalah. Sekarang kau istirahat saja, aku keluar dulu."

Bagai hewan peliharaan, Ryeowook pun menurut. Ia bersandar di tempat tidur barunya sambil melihat layar ponsel, "Dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali, mengirim pesan pun tidak. Apa ia begitu tidak peduli padaku sekarang?"

…

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, tapi Yesung sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia hanya termenung di sandaran tempat tidur, matanya tertuju lemari baju Ryeowook yang pintunya terbuka, isi lemari itu sudah kosong. Ia sendirian sekarang, tidak ada lagi orang yang berteriak agar ia cepat bangun, tidak ada lagi orang yang menyuruhnya untuk makan bersama, tidak ada lagi orang yang meneriakinya saat menghabiskan _snack_ di dalam lemari pendingin. Yesung tanpa sadar tersenyum mengingat Ryeowook yang memukulinya saat Yesung menghabiskan _ice cream_ milik Ryeowook dan senyuman itu hilang saat ia kembali mengingat bahwa kini dia sudah tidak bisa bersama Ryeowook lagi.

"Maaf sudah menyakiti perasaanmu, Ryeowook. Aku memang tidak pantas menjadi sahabatmu, sesuai keinginanmu mulai sekarang aku tidak akan muncul lagi dihadapanmu. Aku tidak mau merusak kebahagiaanmu. Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan menjagamu dengan baik, tidak seperti aku."

…

Yesung kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa setelah kemarin mendekam diri seharian di kamar. Saat ini dia sedang berada di ruang kelasnya, menunggu dosen untuk memberikan materi kuliah.

Saat Donghae dan Eunhyuk masuk ke kelas, mereka hanya sekilas melihat Yesung lalu memilih tempat duduk yang jauh dari Yesung. Tidak hanya Yesung yang menyadari perubahan sahabatnya itu, tapi teman sekelas mereka juga menatap bingung ketiga sahabat itu.

" _Kenapa mereka_?"

" _Ternyata mereka bisa bertengkar juga_ "

Seperti itulah kira-kira bisikkan yang mereka dengar. Yesung sendiri tidak ambil pusing jika ia dijauhi oleh sahabatnya. Mungkin memang harus seperti ini, pikirnya.

.

.

Saat menunggu jam kuliah selanjutnya Yesung memutuskan untuk mendekam di perpustakaan.

"Ternyata kau di sini. Biasanya kau di kantin bersama teman-temanmu, aku mencarimu di sana tadi," Yesung tersenyum saat mengetahui Victoria menyapa dan duduk di depannya.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Apa Lee _Ssaem_ memberi kalian tugas?"

"Iya.. Ini aku juga sedang mengerjakan"

"Bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan bersama-sama?"

"Oke, tidak masalah"

Setelahnya mereka pun sibuk dengan tugas mereka diselingi obrolan kecil. "Oh iya, di mana Ryeowook?. Aku tadi tidak melihatnya di kantin bersama Kyuhyun dan 2 temanmu itu."

"Ryeowook sedang sakit. Dia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit."

" _Omo_! Memangnya dia sakit apa?"

"Hanya kelelahan saja"

"Setelah selesai kuliah, aku boleh menjenguknya di apartemen kalian kan?

Yesung terdiam sesaat, "Kami tidak satu apartemen lagi, dia tinggal bersama Kyuhyun sekarang"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali, Bukankah kalian tidak terpisahkan?

"Bisakah kita hanya membicarakan tugas ini saja?," raut wajah Yesung berubah menjadi kesal, Victoria yang baru kali ini melihat Yesung kesal menjadi terdiam dan hanya mengangguk.

…

Yesung kembali ke Apartemen pukul tujuh malam. Seharian ini dia begitu lelah karna seharian jadwal kuliah penuh ditambah lagi dengan tugas yang harus dikerjakannya.. Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa untuk menetralkan deru nafasnya, dia hampir saja akan tertidur kalau saja tidak menyadari jika perutnya bergetar karna lapar. "Pantas saja. Aku belum ada makan seharian ini"

Tidak ingin merasakan lapar lebih lama lagi, dengan malas Yesung mendekati lemari pendingin. "Seharusnya ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan," tapi Yesung kembali menutup lemari pendingin ketika dia tidak menemukan apapun.

Untuk membeli bahan makanan tentu saja Yesung harusnya pergi ke supermarket tapi itu percuma saja, dia tidak tau caranya memasak. Jadi sekarang dia hanya pergi ke minimarket tepat di samping gedung apartemennya.

"Selamat datang! Selamat berbelanja!," sapa ramah penjaga minimarket. Yesung tidak memperdulikannya dan langsung menuju deretan mie instan. "Jika ada Ryeowook aku tidak bisa memakan ini sering-sering, sekarang saatnya pembalasan dendam." Yesung mengambil beberapa _cup_ _ramen_ dari berbagai _merk_ dan rasa, tidak lupa juga ia mengambil beberapa botol besar _cola_ , beberapa kaleng _beer_ dan _snack_ yang disebutnya makanan penutup. "Ini sempurna!"

Setelah selesai berbelanja Yesung kembali ke apartemen dan menyeduh _ramen_ dengan rasa _kimchi_ kesukaannya dan meletakkannya di meja depan tv beserta segelas _cola_. "Malam ini, makan ini saja dulu. Besok, yah besok saja dipikirkan."

Yesung melahap makan malamnya dengan nikmat, dia mencoba menghilangkan kesepian dengan menonton acara komedi di TV dan itu cukup berhasil, sesekali dia tertawa dengan _ramen_ panas yang masih di dalam mulutnya.

Keesokannya, Yesung tidak terbangun di atas tempat tidurnya, melainkan di sofa tempat dia menikmati makan malamnya. "Aku ketiduran. Astaga! Jam berapa sekarang?!"

Yesung memekik ketika jam di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul jam delapan tepat, sedangkan jadwal kuliahnya hari ini dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Walaupun dia tidak akan dihukum jika terlambat seperti anak sekolahan tapi tetap saja terlambat masuk kuliah akan mengurangi nilai sikapnya dari Dosen tersebut. Tidak ada acara mandi dipagi ini, Yesung hanya mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya dengan cepat, lalu membuka lemari baju, mengambil pakaian yang dilihat matanya pertama kali. Sudah sepuluh menit terlewati, untung saja jarak dari apartemen ke kampusnya dekat jadi dia hanya perlu berlari dengan kencang. Setelah sepuluh menit lainnya ia lewati akhirnya ia sampai di depan kelasnya dengan nafas terengah. Yesung mengetuk pintu di depannya, ia masuk ketika Dosen menyahut dari dalam. "Terlambat pertamamu di mata kuliah ku, Kim Yesung."

"Maaf, _Ssaem_. Saya lupa memasang _alarm_ "

"Lupa atau kau membuang _alarm_ mu?."

Teman sekelasnya tertawa pelan termasuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk. ' _Yang benar alarmku pindah tempat tinggal, Ssaem_ ' jawab Yesung dalam hati.

"Duduklah! Beruntung kau hanya terlambat 5 menit. Lebih dari itu kau akan dianggap absen. Jangan ulangi lagi di mata kuliahku, atau kau akan mendapat nilai C."

Yesung membungkukkan sedikit badannya ke arah sang Dosen lalu menuju tempat duduknya. Di dalam hati, Yesung terus mengomeli Dosennya itu yang sudah mempermalukannya walaupun itu sepenuhnya salah Yesung sendiri.

Akhirnya jam kuliah dari Dosen yang Yesung sebut laknat itu berakhir. Yesung melakukan sedikit peregangann pada tubuhnya, rasanya menyegarkan seperti terbebas dari penjara. "Kyuhyun mengirimiku pesan, dia bilang Ryeowook sudah masuk kuliah lagi hari ini," ucap Donghae yang langsung tertangkap telinga Yesung.

"Syukurlah. Ayo kita temui mereka," Eunhyuk menarik lengan Donghae untuk keluar dari ruang kelas. Ryeowook sudah kembali kuliah, itu artinya kondisinya sudah membaik, Yesung menarik nafas lega. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menemui Ryeowook, tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir itu tidak mungkin. Ia tidak ingin kembali membuat Ryeowook teringat dengan kejadian tempo hari yang membuatnya sampai jatuh sakit. "Ya, lebih baik kami tidak bertemu lagi. Biarkan Ryeowook terbebas dari orang sepertiku"

Yesung tersadar dari pikirannya saat menyadari mahasiswa dari kelas lain masuk ke ruangan tersebut, ia pun buru-buru keluar. Mata kuliah selanjutnya dimulai setengah jam lagi, karna tidak tau mau kemana jadi lah sekarang ia hanya menyusuri lorong kampusnya dengan langkah malas. Biasanya ia tidak pernah seperti ini karna ia pasti sudah akan menemui Ryeowook dan memintanya untuk menemaninya.

"Sial!," Yesung mengumpat saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Donghae tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Yesung buru-buru menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik salah satu pilar besar yang tersusun di sepanjang koridor kampusnya. Untunglah persembunyiannya itu berhasil jadi ia tidak perlu merasakan malu untuk kedua kalinya dihari ini hanya karna terlihat berjalan sendirian oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Tunggu, apa mereka masih bisa dibilang sahabat?.

Setelah sahabat-sahabatnya itu melewatinya, baru lah Yesung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.. "Hampir saja,." Yesung memperhatikan salah satu dari mereka, tentu saja Ryeowook. Walaupun melihat dari belakang, Yesung tau pria manis itu tengah tersenyum dan bercanda dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. "Syukurlah kau sudah tidak apa-apa. Tetaplah bahagia seperti itu bersama mereka dan jangan pikirkan lagi perkataan bodohku waktu itu."

…

"Sedang memikirkan dia?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun menyadarkan lamunan Ryeowook yang melamun di balkon apartemen. Kyuhyun menyodorkan segelas _hot chocolate_ , "Apa dia sudah makan? Dia makan apa yah malam ini? Apa makannya teratur?" Ryeowook bertanya kembali.

"Mana aku tau, kau pikir aku pacarnya?"

Ryeowook tersenyum geli. "Kau pasti kesal denganku karna mengkhawatirkannya, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Orang seperti dia untuk apa kau pikirkan, hanya membuatmu pusing saja."

"Bagaimana pun dia tetap sahabat kita. Tapi gara-gara aku kalian semua malah menjauhinya juga. Dia tidak punya teman lagi selain kita"

"Kami akan menerimanya kembali hanya jika dia datang dan meminta maaf padamu."

Ryeowook tidak menjawab dan hanya kembali meneguk _hot chocolate_ buatan Kyuhyun.

…

Menu makan malam Yesung kali ini tidak berbeda dengan yang semalam yang membedakannya adalah tempat ia makan, malam ini ia makan _ramen_ langsung di minimarket alasannya sendiri karna ingin mencari udara segar di luar dan juga tidak perlu mengotori apartemennya berhubung Yesung malas untuk bersih-bersih.

Ketika sedang menikmati _ramen_ nya, Yesung tidak sengaja melihat Victoria sedang melewati minimarket dengan dua kantung belanjaan di kedua tangannya. Tanpa melewati kesempatan Yesung langsung berlari keluar dan menghampiri Victoria.

"Kau darimana, Vict?" sapa Yesung.

"Oh! Yesung!. Aku baru selesai berbelanja"

"Kelihatannya berat, biar aku bantu." Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Yesung langsung mengambil alih barang bawaan Victoria. "Tidak usah, Yesung"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu membawa barang seberat ini sendiri."

"Ahaha~ Baiklah."

"Kau akan pulang naik Bis?," tanya Yesung. Victoria menggeleng, "Aku ada yang menjemput. Ah! Itu mobilnya."

Yesung melihat sebuah mobil sedan hitam mengkilap berhenti di sisi jalan dekat mereka berdiri. Seorang pria tampan dan tinggi keluar dari mobil itu dan langsung mendekati mereka berdua.

"Yesung, kenalkan. Ini Shim Changmin, kekasihku." Victoria memperkenalkan pacarnya dengan malu-malu.

Untuk beberapa detik Yesung tidak berkutik, otaknya masih mencerna perkataan Victoria. Barusan, berharap ia salah dengar.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_! Shim Changmin _imnida_. Jadi kau yang bernama Yesung. Victoria sering menceritakanmu, dia bilang kau sering membantunya."

Changmin mengulurkan tangannya pada Yesung tapi Yesung hanya diam. Changmin sempat heran dengan Yesung tapi ia kemudian mengerti kenapa Yesung tak menjabat tangannya. "Astaga! Ini pasti belanjaan Victoria. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu," Changmin mengambil belanjaan Victoria yang ada di kedua tangan Yesung.

"Ti- tidak masalah," akhirnya otak Yesung sudah kembali seperti semula. "Yesung, kami sudah harus pergi.. Sampai jumpa besok di kampus"

"Kami duluan"

" _Ne_." dengan senyum dipaksakan Yesung melihat kepergian sepasang kekasih itu.

"Benar dugaanku, dia sudah punya. kekasih Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah bilang? Dia bahkan sering menceritakanku pada sih Changmin itu. Apa selama ini dia hanya memanfaatkan kebaikanku saja? Hah! Dasar wanita!. Aku akan menceritakan ini pada Ryeo-" Yesung tersadar dengan ucapannya. "Jangankan Ryeowook, bahkan aku sekarang tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi untuk diajak bicara."

…

Sebulan terlewati begitu saja. Yesung menjadi orang yang tertutup di kampus, ia tidak pernah terlihat bersosialisasi dengan temannya yang lain. Jangankan bersosialisasi, tersenyum basa-basi saat berpas-pasan dengan orang yang dikenalnya saja tidak. Yesung selalu menunjukkan ekspresi tidak bersahabatnya. Selama sebulan juga Yesung mati-matian menghindar menampakkan wujud di depan Ryeowook. Jika berpas-pasan di koridor kampus maka Yesung dengan cepat merubah arah jalannya dan bersembunyi, pernah juga Yesung buru-buru keluar dari perpus saat tidak sengaja melihat Ryeowook yang sedang meminjam buku, Yesung juga tidak pernah lagi ke kantin kampus karna sahabat-sahabatnya itu pasti berada disana jika kelas sedang kosong.

Dan hari berikutnya, Yesung merasa kurang beruntung. Lokernya hanya kelang 5 loker saja dari loker Ryeowook. Baru saja Yesung menutup lokernya ia baru sadar Ryeowook juga sedang di depan lokernya.

Yesung menatap sosok di sampingnya dengan tatapan kaget, harusnya ia kabur sekarang tapi ntah kenapa matanya ingin terus menatap Ryeowook, ingin sekali rasanya memeluk tubuh kecil yang dirindukannya itu.

Ryeowook dari awal sudah tau Yesung ada disana.

BRAK

KLIK

Ryeowook mengunci lokernya, sebelum beranjak pergi ia melihat Yesung sekilas yang ada di sebelah kirinya yang juga sedang melihatnya tanpa kedip.

Melihat Ryeowook pergi menjauh, Yesung ingin sekali memanggil nama Ryeowook tapi mulutnya hanya menganga saja.

"Kau ingin menyapanya?"

Suara orang yang sangat dikenalnya bertanya dan Yesung segera berbalik untuk menatap orang itu. "Kenapa tidak jadi kau lakukan?," sambung orang itu.

"Siapa bilang aku ingin menyapanya?" jawab Yesung ketus. Ternyata orang itu adalah Kyuhyun, "Besok kelas kita akan menghadiri kelas dan jam yang sama. Bagaimana kali ini caramu menghindar dari Ryeowook?," Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Maaf membuatmu kecewa tapi aku akan menyisip ke kelas malam jadi aku tidak perlu bertemu dengan kalian."

"Huwa~ kau sampai segitunya.. Hebat sekali…" Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan dengan maksud mengejek.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ryeowook sekarang?. Pasti kalian hidup dengan bahagia"

"Apa kau masih berpikir kalau Ryeowook menyukaiku?. Apa aku harus memaksa Ryeowook untuk memberitahumu yang sebenarnya atau aku katakan langsung saja padamu kalau orang yang disukainya itu adalah-"

"KYUHYUN!"

Orang yang sedang mereka ceritakan tiba-tiba muncul. "Jangan membuatku marah. Kau tidak ada hak sama sekali untuk mengatakan itu padanya.," Ryeowook segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan Yesung sendiri dengan tatapan bingung. "Ryeowook tidak menyukai Kyuhyun?. Lalu siapa? a- aku? eii~ tidak mungkin."

.

.

.

Jika dibandingkan sewaktu ia masih tinggal bersama Ryeowook, tampilan dan kebiasaan Yesung sekarang benar-benar jauh berbeda. Bagaimana tidak, jika dulu Yesung mempunyai wajah segar dan ceria seperti musim semi tapi sekarang wajah itu kusam, kantung mata selalu terlihat jelas dan juga pakaiannya tidak pernah rapi selalu ada bagian yang kusut, badannya juga semakin kurus. Jika dulu Yesung paling bersemangat pulang ke apartemen karna ada Ryeowook tapi sekarang ia justru paling malas kembali ke apartemen. Yesung lebih suka pergi ke kedai kecil yang masih buka di jam-jam larut, memesan _Tteokpoki_ atau _Jajangmyeon_ ditemani _Soju_ yang selalu ia minum hampir setiap hari. Sungguh kebiasaan yang tidak ia lakukan jika tinggal bersama Ryeowook.

Ia akan kembali ke apartemen jika kepalanya sudah mulai terasa pusing, berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya, tidak memperdulikan tatapan tidak suka orang yang berselisih dengannya..

"Kenapa beran-takan seka-li," syukurlah Yesung bisa sampai dengan selamat di apartemen karna kali ini dia lebih mabuk dari biasanya.

Ocehan tidak jelas keluar dari mulutnya, "Ryeowook ti-dak suka ji-ka apartemen-nya beran-takan." ucapnya dengan terbata-bata, kebiasaannya jika mabuk berat. "A-aku akan mem-ber-sihkannya!"

Dengan mata sayu Yesung melihat sekeliling tempat tinggalnya, benar-benar kacau. Lantai berdebu, sepatu berserakan di rak, baju yang ntah bersih atau kotor berserak di sofa hingga lantai, di meja sofa penuh dengan kaleng _beer_ kosong dan _cup ramen_ yang sudah lebih dari seminggu tidak dibuang, tirai jendela yang ntah bagaimana bisa melorot setengah, _wastafel_ penuh dengan piring dan mug yang kotor, dan sesuatu terjemur di atas tv layar datar, ah! Itu celana dalam Yesung.

"Tidak. Ti-dak perlu di-bersih-kan!. Dia su-dah ti-dak di-sini. Ja-di a-ku be-bas. Hehe," Yesung tampak begitu menyedihkan dengan cengiran khas orang mabuknya.

…

Yesung terkantuk-kantuk di depan _lift_ kampusnya, ia ingin ke perpustakaan yang ada dilantai 5, Yesung membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar suara dentingan pintu dan masuk ke dalam _lift_ , setelah menekan angka 5 Yesung menyandarkan badannya disudut _lift_ untuk mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman meski sangat sesaat.

"TUNGGU!"

Pintu sudah hampir tertutup kalau saja seseorang tidak mencegah dengan menjulurkan tangannya. Kantuk Yesung hilang seketika, tidak menyangka kalau orang yang baru masuk ke lift adalah Ryeowook.

"Ah~ Hampir saja," tampaknya Ryeowook belum menyadari siapa orang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau ingin ke-," ucapan Ryeowook terhenti begitu ia menoleh ke samping. Keduanya saling menatap, keadaan menjadi hening dan kaku.

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya, setelah 'berpisah' baru kali ini Ryeowook melihat wajah Yesung dengan jelas dan dekat. "Kau tampak kacau," ucap Ryeowook pada akhirnya.

TING!

 _Lift_ sampai ke lantai 5. Tidak ingin lebih lama Ryeowook menyadari betapa menyedihkan keadaannya sekarang, Yesung buru-buru keluar dari _lift_ tanpa mengatakan apapun. _Hell No_! Ingat! Ia masih menghindari Ryeowook.

…

Jam menunjukkan pukul 07.30 pm, Yesung sedang berada di ruang kelasnya. Harusnya saat ini ia sudah tidak berada di kampus tapi karna ia menyisip kelas agar tidak satu ruangan dengan Ryeowook jadilah ia sekarang masih berada di kampus untuk memenuhi kelas nya hari ini. Dosen Kim tengah menjelaskan di depan sana dan tak ada satupun mahasiswa/i yang mengabaikannya kecuali Yesung, otaknya saat ini tengah memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun kemarin, kira-kira siapa pria yang disukai Ryeowook.

"Permisi, _Ssaem._ Maaf, saya terlambat. Saya Kim Ryeowook, mahasiswa kelas JM-001 dan sudah mendapatkan ijin _Ssaem_ untuk menyisip ke kelas ini karna kemarin saya sedikit ada urusan mendadak di organisasi kampus"

"Ah iya. Saya ingat. Silahkan duduk."

Yesung membulatkan matanya, bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi lagi? Kalau tau begini ia masuk ke kelasnya sendiri saja kemarin dan yang lebih sial lagi adalah bangku kosong yang tersisa hanya tepat disamping kanannya. Ryeowook juga sama kagetnya saat melihat Yesung, ia sama sekali tidak menduga hal ini. Aura kaku langsung menyelimuti keduanya, mata mereka memang mengarah ke Dosen yang kembali serius dengan materinya tapi pikiran mereka tidak. Satu jam terasa bagai satu tahun bagi keduanya, berharap kecanggungan ini segera berakhir.

"Oke, sekian untuk hari ini," akhirnya kalimat itu terucap juga dari Dosen. Yesung menarik nafasnya lega. "Ah! Hampir lupa. Saya akan memberi tugas kelompok. Kalian bebas menentukan satu kelompok dengan siapa. Satu kelompok hanya terdiri dari 2 orang, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Tugasnya akan saya umumkan di _website_ pribadi saya."

Setelah Dosen itu keluar dari ruang kelas, keluhan dari mahasiswa/i mulai terdengar.

" _Para Dosen ini kenapa suka sekali memberi tugas_?"

" _Sialan. Dia hanya ingin websitenya banyak jumlah pengunjung saja_ "

" _Apa alamat websitenya_?"

Meskipun mereka mengeluh, tetap saja mereka mencari teman untuk dijadikan kelompok. "Minji- _ah_ , kau mau satu kelompok denganku?"

Tidak sengaja Yesung mendengar percakapan Ryeowook.

"Oh! _Mianhae_ , Ryeowook- _ah_. Aku pikir kau akan satu kelompok dengan Yesung. Jadi aku mengajak yang lain"

"Ah~ Tidak apa-apa."

Yesung dapat dengan mengetahui kalau Ryeowook kecewa karna belum mendapatkan kelompok. Ryeowook sudah akan keluar dari kelas kalau saja tidak mendengar suara Yesung.

"I- itu… kita satu kelompok saja.."

"Kalau kau terpaksa sebaiknya tidak usah saja," Ryeowook benar-benar pergi setelah menolak ajakan Yesung.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati karna merasa tidak enak padanya tapi dia malah menolak," Yesung menendang kursi di dekatnya.

…

"Kyu, tidak bisakah kita satu kelompok saja?," mohon Ryeowook ke Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menikmati makan malamnya di meja makan. "Tidak bisa. Aku dan Yeonseok sudah mengerjakannya, mana mungkin aku merubah kelompokku."

Ryeowook mendengus sebal, "Lalu aku bagaimana? Aku sendiri yang belum mendapatkan kelompok," ia menopang dagunya di meja. "Yesung juga sudah?"

Mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut nama Yesung membuat pikirannya sedikit ganjal, "Darimana kau tau kalau ada Yesung?."

Kyuhyun hampir tersedak makanannya, "I-itu, dia mengatakannya saat di loker kemarin."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku dari awal?!"

"Aku kan tidak tau kalau kau akan menyisip ke kelas malam juga. Sepertinya kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu," ucap Kyuhyun setelah suapan terakhirnya.

"Tadi dia memang mengajakku untuk satu kelompok dengannya tapi aku menolak"

"Haha… takdir mempermainkan kalian. Kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk kalian berbaikan kembali."

"Kau sudah tidak marah padanya?"

"Bagaimanapun dia tetap sahabatku Kau sendiri yang bilang kan?"

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Ternyata perkataanku masuk juga ke otakmu."

.

.

Ryeowook masuk ke kamar dan duduk di depan meja belajarnya setelah 'menemani' Kyuhyun makan malam, mengamati meja belajarnya yang di susun sama persis sewaktu dia masih tinggal bersama Yesung. "Rasanya seperti aku masih berada disana. Yesung biasanya akan mengomel jika aku masih belajar jika sudah larut lalu dia akan menarikku ke tempat tidur dan memelukku sampai tertidur," Ryeowook tersenyum mengingatnya. "Apa kebiasaannya itu sudah hilang?."

Senyuman Ryeowook hilang ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. "Bingkai foto! Aku baru sadar foto itu tidak ada sejak awal aku menyusun mejaku."

Ryeowook buru-buru keluar kamar dan menemui Kyuhyun. "Kyu, saat kau mengambil barang-barangku di apartemen apa kau melihat bingkai fotoku bersama Yesung yang biasanya aku letak di atas meja?"

"Aku tidak tau. Yesung yang menyusun barangmu, aku hanya mengambil saja. Kenapa?'

"Foto itu tidak boleh Yesung lihat, aku bisa mati!. Aku harus ke sana sekarang!"

Dengan langkah cepat Ryeowook berlari ke arah pintu. "Hey! Ini sudah malam!"

…

Yesung bergerak tidak nyaman di atas tempat tidurnya, ia tidak bisa tidur karna tidak ada Ryeowook yang bisa ia peluk. "Hah~ Ini lah kenapa setiap malam aku harus mabuk agar bisa tidur," ocehnya sendiri.

Tanpa sengaja mata Yesung melirik ke arah meja belajar Ryeowook yang sekarang sudah kosong hanya tersisa bingkai foto yang sengaja Yesung tinggal. Yesung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan duduk di meja belajar Ryeowook. Di dalam bingkai foto terpasang selca Yesung dan Ryeowook yang tersenyum bahagia, foto itu di ambil saat mereka liburan ke salah satu pantai di Busan.

Yesung mengeluarkan foto itu dari bingkai dengan maksud ingin menyimpan foto itu ditempat lain tapi tulisan di belakang foto itu menarik perhatiannya.,. _'Kalimat yang tidak akan pernah aku katakan langsung pada Yesung meski aku sangat ingin mengatakannya adalah "Aku mencintaimu, Yesung".'_

Foto itu buru-buru ia masukkan kembali ke bingkai ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahui _password_ apartemen ini kecuali dia dan Ryeowook. Tapi apa benar Ryeowook yang datang?, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Yesung keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Ryeowook yang sekarang berdiri dengan jarak dua meter darinya.

Ryeowook tampak terengah-engah di depannya. "Kau… untuk apa kau kemari?," tunjuk Yesung dengan tangannya yang ternyata menggenggam bingkai foto. Melihat barang incarannya di pegang Yesung, Ryeowook mendekati Yesung dan merampas bingkai foto itu.

"Aku kesini untuk mengambil ini! Ini milikku!.. Kau tidak membuka bingkai foto ini kan? Kau tidak ada membaca sesuatu kan?," tanya Ryeowook tanpa jeda.

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai hai.. Akhirnya fanfict ini bisa update juga!

Luar biasa lamanya yah.. Aku jamin semuanya pasti udah pada lupa. Tapi walaupun lama, tenang aja, bakalan aku lanjut ampek tamat kok walau gadak yang baca juga.

Oh iya.. Mau tanya, ini cuma perasaan aku aja para readers YeWook shipper makin dikit atau emang fanfict NEED A MAN yang aku update beberapa waktu yang lalu gak memuaskan?.

Biasanya aku dapet review paling dikit 20an tapi di chapter terakhir kemaren paling banyak cuma belasan!

Dan kenapa juga sekarang itu susah banget nemu Fanfict Yewook yang baru di sini!

KEMANA KAH SEMUA ORANG?!

ps : yang mau chat-chatting ama saya bisa Invite LINE saya : **putihaicmi**


	4. Chapter 4

**"MY LOVE FOR YOU"**

Author : Always_Yewook

Main Characters : Kim Yesung & Kim Ryeowook

Characters : Some Super Junior Members

Disclaimer : This Fanfict is Mine but the cast belong to God

Warning : B x B, Typos, No Plagiat

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

 **Sebelumnya** **…**

 _Foto itu buru-buru ia masukkan kembali ke bingkai ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahui password apartemen ini kecuali dia dan Ryeowook. Tapi apa benar Ryeowook yang datang?, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Yesung keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Ryeowook yang sekarang berdiri dengan jarak dua meter darinya._

 _Ryeowook tampak terengah-engah di depannya. "Kau_ _…_ _untuk apa kau kemari?," tunjuk Yesung dengan tangannya yang ternyata menggenggam bingkai foto. Melihat barang incarannya di pegang Yesung, Ryeowook mendekati Yesung dan merampas bingkai foto itu._

" _Aku kesini untuk mengambil ini! Ini milikku!.. Kau tidak membuka bingkai foto ini kan? Kau tidak ada membaca sesuatu kan?," tanya Ryeowook tanpa jeda._

 **Chapter 4**

"Ti- tidak!," Yesung akhirnya berbohong karna sepertinya Ryeowook tidak ingin Yesung mengetahuinya.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengambil fotonya?," tambah Yesung.

"Aku baru ingat lagi pula aku hanya perlu bingkainya," Ryeowook juga berbohong. "Aku harus kembali sekarang. Kyuhyun pasti menungguku," Ryeowook berbalik dan akan melangkah tapi terhenti karna menyadari keadaan apartemennya dulu begitu berantakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada apartemenku?!," Ryeowook kembali berbalik menatap Yesung tajam. Yang ditanya hanya menggaruk tengkuknya, "A-aku tidak melakukan apapun. Lagipula ini bukan apartemenmu lagi jadi terserah aku ingin bagaimana."

"Kalau kau memang sudah menganggap apartemen ini milikmu sebaiknya kau ganti _passcode_ -nya." Setelahnya Ryeowook benar-benar pergi.

Apa yang baru saja Yesung alami rasanya bagaikan mimpi. Tiba-tiba Ryeowook datang untuk mengambil bingkai foto yang berisi pernyatan cinta kepadanya.

Yesung kembali masuk ke kamar dan terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur. "Jadi selama ini yang dia sukai itu aku? Bukan Kyuhyun ataupun yang lainnya, tapi aku, aku sendiri."

Yesung larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, selama ini berarti Ryeowook mati-matian memendam perasaannya pada Yesung karna ingin menjaga persahabatan mereka tapi Yesung dengan bodohnya menyakiti perasaan Ryeowook hanya karna sahabatnya itu mengaku kalau ia Gay. Yesung benar-benar menyesal sekarang, seharusnya ia tidak seperti itu pada Ryeowook.

"Kalau saja aku tidak egois mungkin kami masih tinggal bersama."

Yesung tersenyum saat kembali mengingat kalau Ryeowook menyukainya. "Astaga, kenapa aku tersenyum?. A-aku masih normalkan?. Aku pasti hanya lega karna ternyata Ryeowook tidak menyukai Kyuhyun, mereka tidak cocok sama sekali. Iya, pasti karna itu."

…

Yesung membuka balkon apartemennya, hari ini cerah seperti biasanya. Yesung mendekati jemuran baju dan mengambil salah satu kemeja yang sudah kering dan mendekatkan ke hidungnya. "Sudah berapa lama pakaian ini terjemur? Aroma pewanginya sudah tidak ada lagi," meskipun begitu Yesung memutuskan untuk memakai langsung baju itu untuk pergi ke kampus tanpa ia setrika terlebih dahulu ataupun sekedar memakai _parfume_.

Tentu saja Yesung yang sekarang adalah seorang pria yang tak terurus, dari dulu dia tidak pintar mengurus kebutuhan pribadinya. Padahal niat awalnya ia pindah ke Seoul adalah ia ingin belajar mengurus diri sendiri tapi ternyata takdir mempertemukannya dengan Ryeowook yang begitu pintar mengurus semuanya.

Mulai dari mencuci baju, membersihkan apartemen hingga memasak semua dilakukan oleh Ryeowook. Dia melakukan itu bukan serta merta karna menyukai Yesung hingga ia mau melakukan apa saja tapi lebih karna tidak ingin Yesung menghancurkan apartemennya. Pernah satu kejadian saat Yesung ingin memakai mesin cuci, dengan bodohnya Yesung langsung memasukkan air dengan gayung ke dalam tabung cuci. Ryeowook mendiamkannya seminggu penuh untuk kejadian itu.

Pagi ini di koridor kampus Yesung melihat Ryeowook tengah berbicara dengan teman sekelasnya, Yesung memutuskan untuk mendengar percakapan mereka dari jauh.

"Yeonseok- _ah_ , kau satu kelompok denganku saja, yah?"

Bujuk Ryeowook pada Yeonseok yang merupakan mahasiswa yang terkenal malas mengerjakan tugas. "Duh.. Bagaimana yah. Kalau kita satu kelompok kau pasti akan banyak mengeluh nantinya, ku dengar kau itu cerewet."

' _Siapa yang mengatakan itu?!,'_ kesal Ryeowook dalam hati. "Aku hanya perlu teman sekelompok saja. Kalau kau satu kelompok denganku kau tidak perlu mengerjakan apapun, serahkan saja semua padaku, _ne_?"

"Kau serius?," Yeonseok terlihat bersemangat sedangkan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk untuk meyakinkan Yeonseok lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengatakan pada Youngdoo kalau aku tidak jadi sekelompok dengannya."

"Maaf, Ryeowook satu kelompok denganku," tiba-tiba Yesung datang dan menarik tangan Ryeowook.

"Yak! Yak!. Lepaskan aku"

Yesung membawa Ryeowook ke lorong yang lumayan sepi, "Apa-apaan kau?," tanya Ryeowook ketus.

" _Mianhae_ "

"Kenapa kau ingin satu kelompok denganku?," tanya Ryeowook penasaran karna selama ini Yesung menghindarinya dengan cukup baik. "Karna hanya kita saja yang belum mendapatkan kelompok, jadi cukup mempersulit tugas ini. Aku sudah membaca tugasnya di _website_ Kim _Ssaem_ , nanti siang aku akan mengirim pesan tempat kita harus bertemu." ucap Yesung final dan berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melihat kepergian Yesung dan bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas jika Yesung perpas-pasan dengan Victoria tapi pria itu tidak memperdulikannya dan hanya melewati begitu saja. " _Heol_. Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Dia mengabaikan Victoria? Victoria yang selama ini dia puja?." Ryeowook masih tidak percaya, sepertinya ia harus mencari tau.

Di hampirinya Victoria ketika mereka sudah berpas-pasan, "Hai, Vict!"

"Oh hai, Ryeowook. Ada apa?"

"Hmm~ Kalau aku boleh tau apa kau dengan Yesung sedang bertengkar?," tanya Ryeowook dengan ragu.

Yang ditanya mempoutkan bibirnya sedih,"Tidak. Dia tiba-tiba saja mendiamkanku, aku juga tidak tau kenapa. Ryeowook, tidak kah kau merasa Yesung sudah berubah. Dia berbeda sekali dengan yang ku kenal dulu. Dia seperti tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun. Jika aku perhatikan dia seperti itu semenjak kalian tidak bercakapan lagi."

Ryeowook mendelik, ' _Bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau kami tidak bercakapan?'_

"Semua yang mengenal kalian juga tau kalau kalian sedang tidak akur," jawab Victoria seolah membaca pikiran Ryeowook. "Aku harap kalian segera berbaikan."

…

Ryeowook sudah sampai di tempat yang Yesung janjikan, perpustakaan kampus. Tugas mereka adalah me- _review_ novel sastra inggris bertema musik jadi tentu saja perpustakaan kampus adalah pilihan yang tepat, menurut Yesung.

"Aku sudah menemukan novel yang akan kita _review,_ " ucap Yesung sambil menggoyang-goyangkan novel yang ada di tangannya ketika ia melihat Ryeowook menghampirinya di sela-sela rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. "Apa hanya tersisa satu novel ini saja?," tanya Ryeowook yang mengabaikan sifat Yesung yang seolah-olah tidak ada terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka.

Yesung mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku sudah menonton versi film dari novel ini dan ceritanya lumayan, jadi kita tidak perlu lagi membaca buku berbahasa inggris ini."

"Tetap saja kita harus membacanya, bagaimana jika versi filmnya berbeda dengan versi novel."

Mereka berdua keluar dari perpurstakaan setelah meminjam novel yang sialnya hanya tersisa satu buku.

"Kau saja yang membawa buku ini, aku akan mencoba mencari bukunya di toko buku atau perpustakaan umum. Dan jangan lupa kau baca!" perintah Ryeowook.

"Aku ikut"

"Tidak! Lebih baik pergunakan waktumu untuk membaca novel itu. Aku tau kau akan memakan waktu lebih lama dibandingkan aku dalam hal membaca apalagi itu sastra inggris. Jadi pergunakan waktumu sebaik-baiknya." Setelah mengatakan itu Ryeowook langsung pergi.

…

Seperti yang diperintahkan Ryeowook, Yesung membaca novel -sialan- berbahasa inggris itu. "Sedikit pun aku tidak mengerti artinya," ucap Yesung sambil meneguk segelas kecil _soju_. Ya, saat ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam dan tentu saja Yesung berada di kedai untuk menikmati makan malamnya.

"Ini _ramen_ -mu, Nak"

" _Gomawo_ , _Omonim_ " Yesung menatap lapar _ramen_ -nya. Tangan kiri memegang novel sedangkan tangan kanan memegang sumpit untuk menikmati _ramen_ -nya, Yesung tipe _multitasking_.

Kriiing

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Yesung.

From : Ryeowook

 _Kau dimana sekarang?_

Yesung tersenyum senang, sudah sangat lama sekali Ryeowook tidak mengirimnya pesan seperti itu. Yesung berpikir sejenak sebelum membalas pesan Ryeowook, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan lokasi sebenarnya.

To : Ryeowook

 _Tentu saja di apartemen, aku sedang tiduran sambil membaca novel._

Segelas _soju_ kembali diteguknya setelah membalas pesan Ryeowook. Jika ditanya kenapa Yesung mendadak berubah itu dikarenakan ia ingin kembali berbaikan dengan Ryeowook. Ia sekarang tidak takut lagi jika orang-orang mengira ia dan Ryeowook adalah pasangan gay, toh juga ia sudah menyerah dengan Victoria semenjak wanita itu mengaku mempunyai kekasih. Dan yang paling menjadi alasan utama Yesung untuk berbaikan dengan Ryeowook adalah karna sebenarnya Ryeowook tidak menyukai Kyuhyun, tetapi dirinya sendiri. Yesung kembali senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat hal itu, seperti orang gila. "Tidak! Tidak!," ucap Yesung sambil menampar-nampar pipinya. "Aku tidak menyukai Ryeowook. Mana mungkin! Sudah aku katakan kalau aku hanya lega Ryeowook tidak menyukai Kyuhyun! Itu saja! Kau harus mengerti perasaanmu sendiri, Kim Yesung!" tunjuk Yesung pada dirinya sendiri yang ternyata sudah mabuk. "Kau perlu minum yang banyak malam ini, Kim Yesung. Agar otakmu tidak berpikir yang macam-macam." Yesung meneguk habis _soju_ langsung dari botolnya.

Dari kejauhan Ryeowook yang baru kembali dari toko buku yang dekat dengan kampusnya tidak sengaja melihat Yesung yang tertidur di salah satu kedai. "Ah! Jadi ini yang ia maksud tiduran sambil membaca novel. Sialan kau, Kim Yesung!."

"Ya, bangun" Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk bahu Yesung. " _Omonim_ , apa dia sering datang kesini?," tanya Ryeowook pada pemilik kedai saat dirasanya Yesung tak kunjung sadar.

"Hampir setiap hari."

"Pantas saja tubuhnya semakin kurus. Yesung! Bangun!"

Yesung membuka mata sayunya perlahan, "Oh! Kau Ryeowook- _ah_? Kau men-jemput-ku?. Ayo kita pu-lang!"

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Aku akan mengantarmu," Ryeowook menarik tangan kanan Yesung dan mengalungkan dilehernya untuk membantu Yesung berjalan, tidak lupa ia membawa novel yang dibawa Yesung.

"Sepertinya kau menikmati waktumu disaat kita tidak tinggal bersama lagi," ucap Ryeowook saat keduanya berjalan menuju apartemen. "Jika kita masih tinggal bersama, aku pasti akan memarahimu jika minum-minum diluar. Apa selama ini aku terlalu mengekangmu?."

Yesung tidak menjawab, pria itu sepertinya tertidur tapi untunglah kakinya masih 'sadar' untuk berjalan sampai ke apartemen. Ryeowook merebahkan Yesung di tempat tidur, melepas jaket dan sepatu pria itu. "Apartemen ini luar biasa berantakan. Seharusnya aku tak menyetujui ide Kyuhyun untuk pindah meski Yesung menyetujuinya. Benarkan, Yesung?" Ryeowook kembali menatap Yesung yang terlihat nyaman ditidurnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mabuk setiap hari agar bisa tidur nyenyak karna kau tidak bisa tidur tanpaku?," Ryeowook duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, mengamati lekat-lekat wajah pria yang ia cintai itu. Padahal hanya sebulan, tapi wajah Yesung jauh lebih tirus, wajahnya kusam, bibirnya kering, kantung mata terlihat jelas.

"Kyuhyun pasti mengkhawatirkanku, ini sudah malam. Aku harus pulang," Ryeowook sudah akan berniat berdiri setelah memakaikan Yesung selimut tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik dan sekarang Ryeowook jatuh kepelukan Yesung.

"Jangan pergi lagi," gumam Yesung yang masih terpejam. Lengan kanan Yesung menjadi bantal Ryeowook dan mendekap kepalanya, sedangkan lengan kirinya memeluk tubuh Ryeowook agar lebih dekat dengannya. "Kau disini saja, Ryeowook" ucap Yesung final.

Jantung Ryeowook berdegup kencang, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Tubuhnya kaku mendapati sentuhan hangat Yesung, "Yesung, aku benar-benar harus pulang."

Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman tidak suka dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tidak ada jalan lain, Ryeowook berusaha mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana dan mengirimi Kyuhyun pesan bahwa ia menginap disini malam ini dan Ryeowook berani jamin ketika ia kembali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun pasti pria jangkung itu akan menggodanya habis-habisan.

…

Keesokan harinya Yesung terbangun dengan kepala pusing dan tenggorokan yang begitu kering, untung saja ketika ia melihat ke nakas ada segelas airputih disana, langsung saja Yesung mengambil dan meneguknya sampai habis. "Tunggu dulu. Seingatku aku tidak meletakkan air disini."

Yesung mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Pertama yang diingatnya adalah ia banyak meminum soju karna memikirkan kemungkinan ia menyukai Ryeowook, lalu seseorang datang dan membawanya kembali ke apartemen lalu…

"Ah! Ryeowook!," seru Yesung. Keyakinannya semakin bertambah ketika mendengar suara _vacuum cleaner_ di luar kamar.

KLAK

Yesung membuka pintu kamar dan benar saja, dilihatnya Ryewook tengah membersihkan ruang tamu. "Ryeowook- _ah_!" panggil Yesung dengan wajah gembira.

"Kau sudah bangun?. Mandi dan cuci mulutmu sampai tidak ada bau alkohol lagi, setelah itu bantu aku membersihkan apartemen ini," perintah Ryeowook.

Bisakah kalian membayangkan betapa bahagianya Yesung sekarang. Jika ini mimpi, Yesung berharap ia tidak akan bangun dan terus memimpikanya, tapi Yesung masih cukup sadar untuk tau bahwa ini adalah kenyataan.

" _NE_!," seru Yesung langsung menuju kamar mandi, Ryeowook hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya.

Ini hari minggu, jadi Ryeowook memutuskan untuk 'membantu' Yesung membersihkan apartemen 'mereka'.

Pagi ini Ryeowook sudah pergi ke pasar untuk membeli bahan untuk sarapan, setelah itu ia membersihkan apartemen, tidak mungkin ia memasak dengan kondisi tempat yang berantakan dimana-mana.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tinggal di tempat yang seperti sarang _zombie_ ini?"

Ryeowook mengambil kursi dan berdiri di atasnya untuk membenarkan tirai jendela yang ntah bagaimana ceritanya bisa terlepas separuh.

GREP

Ryeowook terkejut mendapati Yesung tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya, "Yesung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya memegangimu agar kau tidak jatuh."

Secepat mungkin Ryeowook membenahi tirai agar Yesung melepas 'pegangannya'.

"Sudah. Lepaskan!"

Yesung pun melepas pelukannya dan Ryeowook turun dari kursi, "Apa yang harus aku kerjakan?," tanya Yesung yang ternyata sudah selesai mandi. "Aku sudah membereskan semuanya, tinggal kamar saja. Jadi segera kau bereskan kamar kit- maksudku kamarmu. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan."

"Baiklah."

Satu jam kemudian semua sudah beres, apartemen sudah kembali dalam keadaan layak huni dan makanan pun sudah tersaji di meja depan tv. Maklum, tidak ada ruang makan.

Yesung dan Ryeowook duduk beralaskan bantal duduk. Ryeowook menyajikan omelet bersama tahu berbumbu kecap, nasi yang dicampur kacang merah, kimchi dan Ryeowook juga membuat kimbab.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan makanan rumah seperti ini. _Gomawo_ , Ryeowook- _ah_ " sahut Yesung.

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula ini hanya makanan sederhana."

"Tapi tetap saja"

"Sudahlah, kita makan saja sekarang."

Yesung mengangguk setuju. Ryeowook memperhatikan Yesung yang menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Selalu begitu, Yesung memang selalu selahap itu jika yang dimakannya adalah masakan Ryeowook. "Sudah berapa kali aku pernah mengatakannya padamu, di apartemen ini hanya ada kita berdua, kau tidak perlu makan seperti ada orang yang akan merebutnya."

"Hehehe~. Sudah kebiasaan," jawab Yesung sambil terus menikmati sarapannya.

"Yesung, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," ucap Ryeowook serius.

"Tanya saja, aku akan menjawabnya"

"Kenapa kau tidak mendekati Victoria lagi?"

"Ah! Wanita itu. Dia sudah punya kekasih, jadi aku tidak berminat lagi padanya."

Ryeowook membuang nafasnya kasar. "Bukankah kau yang salah karna tak kunjung mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?. Kau pikir Victoria peramal yang bisa tau kalau kau menyukainya?"

"Setelah perhatian yang ku berikan padanya, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tau kalau aku menyukainya?"

Sedetik kemudian keduanya terdiam. Ryeowook terdiam karna memaki Yesung dalam hati, _'BODOH! Apa selama ini aku kurang memperhatikanmu, brengsek!'_

Sedangkan Yesung terdiam karna merasa sudah tertembak pistolnya sendiri. _'Benar juga. Selama ini aku juga menyalah artikan perhatian Ryeowook.'_

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah membicarakannya. Tanyakan yang lain saja jika kau masih punya pertanyaan"

"Kenapa kau mau bicara lagi denganku. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak saling mengenal?," tanya Ryeowook lagi.

Yesung menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya dengan susah payah. "I- itu karna aku menyesal. Aku sudah salah paham antara kau dan Kyuhyun. Aku ingin minta maaf jika aku sudah membuatmu tersakiti dengan perkataan dan perbuatanku."

"Kau tidak masalah kalau aku ini _Gay_?. Bagaimana jika ada yang tau dan mereka mengira kita memiliki hubungan?"

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab Yesung yakin. "Oleh karna itu, kau mau kan kembali tinggal disini?. Sambung Yesung.

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Tentu saja karna Kyuhyun tidak mengijinkanku tinggal di sana lagi jika kau dan aku sudah berbaikan."

"Hahaha. Hari ini juga aku akan membantumu mengemasi barang-barangmu di apartemen Kyuhyun."

"Ya. Kau memang harus membantuku."

…

Seperti yang sudah mereka rencanakan tadi, setelah selesai sarapan keduanya memutuskan untuk mengambil barang Ryeowook di apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Hai, Kyu! Lama tidak jumpa!," sapa Yesung begitu masuk ke apartemen sahabatnya itu padahal mereka baru bertemu lusa kemarin di loker.

"Ya, lama sekali. Dan wajahmu banyak berubah sekarang. Apa itu dibawah matamu? Itu kantung mata atau kantung kangguru untuk menggendong anaknya!," goda Kyuhyun.

"Mati saja kau!."

Ryeowook mengabaikan kedua sahabat bodohnya itu dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?," tanya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah mengetahui tujuan mereka datang, tapi ia ingin mendengar langsung dari Yesung. "Aku dan Ryeowook sudah berbaikan dan sekarang saatnya ia kembali ke tempat tinggal aslinya."

"Apa jaminan kalau kau tidak akan melukai perasaan Ryeowook lagi?," tantang Kyuhyun.

"Kau boleh menghajarku sampai koma, tidak sampai mati."

"Baik. Aku setuju"

Keduanya bersalaman sebagai tanda sepakat.

"YESUNG! KAU BERNIAT MEMBANTUKU ATAU TIDAK?," teriak Ryeowook dari dalam kamar.

"Iya, Nyonya." Yesung cekikikan ketika mendengar kembali omelan Ryeowook karna sudah lancang memanggilnya Nyonya.

"Ryeowook, segera hubungi aku jika pria bodoh ini kembali menyakitimu," ucap Kyuhyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Tentu saja. Kau juga boleh menghajarnya untukku."

"Itu sudah pasti. Donghae dan Eunhyuk pasti terkejut saat besok melihat kalian berbaikan."

"Hahaha~ Aku akan menertawakan ekspresi mereka besok," seru Yesung.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menyusun barang, Yesung dan Ryeowook kembali ke apartemen mereka. Ryeowook menggeret satu koper di masing-masing tangannya sedangkan Yesung membopong satu kardus berukuran besar yang berisi buku-buku kuliah dan perlengkapan Ryeowook lainnya.

"Sepertinya kita akan punya tetangga baru Yesung" ucap Ryeowook ketika mereka melewati apartemen yang tepat bersebelahan dengan milik mereka. "Kau benar."

Keduanya melihat kesibukan yang terjadi di depan apartemen itu, para pekerja sibuk mengangkat _box-box_ besar untuk dibawa masuk ke dalam. "Tapi dimana pemiliknya?" tanya Ryeowook mencoba mengintip ke dalam apartemen.

"Ryeowook, tidak bisakah nanti saja itu kau pikirkan?. Cepat buka pintu, ini berat!," keluh Yesung.

"Ah! Iya" Ryeowook buru-buru menekan _passcode_ apartemen dan menyilahkan Yesung masuk lebih dulu.

…

Sekarang tidak ada yang lebih membahagian dibandingkan keberadaan Ryeowook di sampingnya. Bukan karna Yesung menyukai Ryeowook tapi karna Yesung tidak perlu sendirian lagi, begitu lah kira-kira isi pikiran Yesung saat ini.

Saat ini kedua penghuni apartemen itu sedang menikmati waktu santai mereka dengan duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv setelah selesai makan malam. Harusnya mereka mengerjakan tugas Kim _Ssaem_ yang harus di kirim ke _email_ dosen itu lusa nanti, tapi hari ini keduanya cukup lelah hingga mengabaikan tugas itu.

"Ryeowook, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin sekali aku tanyakan padamu."

"Apa?," Ryeowook masih fokus pada televisi.

"Bolehkah aku tau siapa orang yang sedang kau sukai saat ini?," tanya Yesung dengan hati-hati. Ia melihat keterkejutan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahas itu?"

Yesung tidak langsung menjawab. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau sebenarnya Yesung sudah tau jika Ryeowook menyukainya. Tapi sungguh, Yesung ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Memangnya tidak boleh? Kita kan sahabat," Yesung merutuki kata sahabat yang ia gunakan, itu bisa menyakiti perasaan Ryeowook.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, kalau saja Ryeowook mengaku, apa yang harus Yesung lakukan?. Menerima cinta Ryeowook? Tidak mungkin, dia normal. Menolak perasaan Ryeowook? Tapi dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyakiti perasaan Ryeowook lagi. Mungkin pilihan Ryeowook untuk memendam perasaannya adalah pilihan yang bagus untuk hubungan persahabatan mereka, begitu lah pikir Yesung.

Bel apartemen tiba-tiba saja berbunyi, membuyarkan lamunan keduanya. "Aku saja yang buka," ucap Ryeowook segera beranjak ke pintu. Dalam hati Ryeowook sangat berterima kasih dengan suara bel itu karna sudah membebaskannya dari pertanyaan Yesung yang paling dihindarinya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ " sapa seseorang dari arah luar saat Ryeowook membuka pintu. " _Annyeonghaseyo_ ," balas Ryeowook yang sudah terpesona dengan pria tinggi yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Maaf mengganggu, aku pemilik apartemen di sebelahmu, aku baru saja pindah. Zhoumi _imnida_ ," pria jangkung itu mengulurkan tangannya dan Ryeowook pun menjabatnya.

"Ah! Jadi kau tetangga baruku. Namaku Kim Ryeowook. Sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku, apa boleh aku memanggilmu _Hyung_?," tanya Ryeowook mencoba agar lebih akrab.

"Tentu saja. Kau masih kuliah yah?," tanya Zhoumi.

Ryeowook mengangguk mantap. "Oh iya, ini untukmu sebagai tanda perkenalan. Aku memberi ini karna aku berasal dari China" Zhoumi menyerahkan sekotak kue _mochi_.

"Huwa... Terima kasih, _Hyung_. Seharusnya aku memanggilmu _Gege_ saja. Bahasa Korea mu lumayan juga"

"Hahaha," Zhoumi yang gemas dengan tingkah Ryeowook reflek mengacak rambut Ryeowook.

Yesung yang masih berada di dalam merasa curiga dengan tamu yang datang, karna penasaran Yesung pun menyusul. Di lihatnya orang setinggi tiang listrik dengan hidung kelewat mancung tengah mengacak rambut Ryeowook. ' _Siapa pria kurang ajar ini_?' tanya Yesung dalam hati.

"Siapa yang datang, Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung dengan mata menatap tajam ke Zhoumi.

"Ah! Ini tetangga baru kita, yang pindahan tadi siang itu" jawab Ryeowook.

Yesung mengulurkan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya merangkul bahu Ryeowook. "Benarkah?. Kenalkan, Aku Kim Yesung. Aku _roomate_ Ryeowook", ucap Yesung menekankan pada kata _rommate_.

"Aku Zhoumi. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Astaga, _Ge_. Aku tidak mempersilahkanmu masuk. Masuklah… kita bisa mengobrol lebih banyak," pinta Ryeowook dengan ramah.

"Terima kasih, Ryeowook. Tapi aku harus kembali, ada barang yang belum aku susun. Mungkin lain kali saja. Aku permisi"

Yesung melambai-lambaikan tangannya senang ketika Zhoumi sudah berbalik untuk pergi.

"Bukankah Zhoumi _gege_ luar biasa?," tanya Ryeowook ketika mereka sudah duduk di sofa lagi. "Apanya yang luar biasa?"

"Dia tinggi, tampan, baik dan sepertinya dia bukan orang sembarangan."

Yesung mendengus sebal, "Kau benar. Dia itu bukan orang sembarangan, jadi kau harus berhati-hati dengannya. Bisa saja dia _physco_ gila yang suka membunuh tetangganya."

"Kau yang gila!," sembur Ryeowook. "Seenaknya saja mengatai _Gege_ seperti itu."

"Baru kenal saja kau sudah membelanya seperti ini. Ckck… Dia pasti memberikan mantra ke kue _mochi_ yang sedang kau makan itu," Yesung tidak henti-hentinya menaruh curiga pada Zhoumi.

"Diamlah, Yesung. Bagaimana kalau Zhoumi _Gege_ mendengar perkataanmu?"

"BIAR SAJA DIA DENGAR. AKU TIDAK TAKUT! DASAR TETANGGA ANEH!." teriak Yesung ke dinding yang membatasi apartemen mereka dengan Zhoumi.

…

Ini adalah pagi pertama Ryeowook dan Yesung pergi kuliah bersama setelah mereka berbaikan. Seperti yang mereka perkirakan, begitu Donghae dan Eunhyuk melihat mereka jalan berdampingan, sepasang kekasih itu melebarkan mulut mereka saking tidak percayanya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak salah lihatkan?," Eunhyuk dan Donghae mendekati keduanya yang baru masuk ke gerbang kampus.

"Aku dan Ryeowook sudah berbaikan. Tapi kalau kalian berdua masih ingin lanjut untuk memusuhiku juga tidak apa, aku sama sekali tidak peduli," ejek Yesung.

PLAK

Donghae mendeplak belakang kepala Yesung. "Sekarang kau sadar betapa baiknya Ryeowook padamu setelah kau menyakiti perasaannya, eoh?"

PLAK

Kali ini giliran Eunhyuk tak mau ketinggalan, "Kalau aku jadi Ryeowook aku sudah akan menyumpahimu agar ukuran penismu mengecil," desis Eunhyuk.

"Sialan kau, Eunhyuk!"

Bukannya tersinggung, kini keempat sahabat itu justru tertawa geli membayangkan barang milik Yesung mengecil karna disumpahin.

"Ryeowook? Yesung?," sapa seseorang dan Ryeowook tersenyum lebar melihat Zhoumi berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Zhoumi _Gege_!. Sedang apa disini?"

Zhoumi mendekati ke empat orang itu dengan senyum khasnya. "Aku bekerja disini"

"Heh?," gumam Yesung.

"Aku Dosen baru disini, aku mengajar sastra mandarin"

" _DAEBAK_!," seru Ryeowook. Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tidak tau apa-apa membungkuk sopan pada Zhoumi karna mendengar ia adalah seorang Dosen.

"Zhoumi _Ge_. Kenalkan ini sahabat-sahabatku, yang ini Eunhyuk dan yang ini Donghae."

Mereka pun berkenalan, Zhoumi tampak senang dapat mengenal mahasiswa di tempat ia bekerja walaupun itu bukan mahasiswa yang akan ia beri ilmu.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin terlambat dihari pertamamu bekerja, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini, _Ssaem_ " ucap Yesung tidak sopan, tapi Zhoumi tidak begitu mempersalahkannya. Mungkin pembawaan Yesung memang seperti itu, pikir Zhoumi.

"Kau benar. Aku juga harus mencari ruanganku dulu. Semuanya, aku pamit dulu."

Yesung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, membuat gerakan agar Zhoumi pergi sejauh-jauhnya, dan tentu saja Yesung berani melakukan itu saat Zhoumi sudah tidak melihatnya. Pengecut sekali.

"Ya, Ryeowook. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Dosen muda itu?"

"Kau akan iri jika mendengarnya. Dia tetangga baru kami."

"Benarkah? Huwa~~ Kau beruntung sekali, setiap hari kau bisa mampir ke apartemennya dan melihat wajah tampannya," Eunhyuk memasang wajah seiri mungkin.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mampir ke apartemennya dengan alasan minta diajarkan bahasa mandarin."

Kedua uke itu tampak bahagia bisa mengenal pria setampan Zhoumi. Sedangkan dua pria lainnya seolah ada awan gelap diatas kepala mereka. "Hyukie, kau tidak lupa kalau aku ini pacarmu, kan?. Aku bahkan jauh lebih tampan darinya."

"Bandingkan tinggi kalian, Mr. Lee Donghae. Kau tampak seperti bocah ketika bersebelahan dengannya," sindir Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook hanya cekikikan mendengar perdebatan sepasang kekasih itu tanpa menyadari ekspresi mematikan Yesung.

' _Anak ini! Bukankah dia menyukaiku? Tapi kenapa tingkahnya seperti gadis puber ketika melihat si tiang listrik itu. Bagaimanapun aku akan mencari cara agar Ryeowook tidak dekat-dekat dengan tiang itu. Bukannya apa-apa, aku hanya punya firasat buruk akan terjadi sesuatu dan sebelum sesuatu itu terjadi aku harus menghentikannya.'_

Yesung yang pada dasarnya bodoh dengan perasaannya sendiri tidak tau kalau 'sesuatu' itu justru terjadi karna dirinya sendiri.

TBC

.

.

.

Jika ngerasa alurnya kecepetan, jawabannya adalah memang sengaja. XD

Mungkin fanfict ini akan tamat chapter depan.

Dan setelah itu aku gak ada utang fanfict lagi. Hore!

Ada niat sih buat fanfict Yewook lagi.

Tapi yang bikin _ilfeel_ , yang baca banyak yang _review_ beberapa doang.

Hayati rapopo sebenernya, tapi hayati juga butuh semangat dalam bentuk review dari kalian wahai para _readers_ tercintaku

.

.

Terima kasih buat para readers yang udah ninggalin jejak di kotak review di chapter yang lalu :

Guest, Classical Violin, .1, TanClouds, Muna Cloudsomnia, eryeoziie, Yulia Cloudsomni, babyYewook, hideyatsutinielf, ywkfjshi

Apa kalian tau kalau aku sangat mencintai kalian?


End file.
